


Ломая Схемы (Breaking Patterns)

by LenGuist



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alcohol, Anbu Yamato | Tenzou, Fluff and Angst, Friends to Lovers, Implied/Referenced Depression, Implied/Referenced Suicidal Tendencies, Kakashi cooks, M/M, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, otherwise disasterous domesticity, twenty-something shitheads
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-07
Updated: 2020-06-04
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:41:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 17,734
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24037558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LenGuist/pseuds/LenGuist
Summary: Какаши уходит из АНБУ, а в тесном внутреннем мире Тензо до сих пор нет готового ответа. И это пугает. Этого несоответствия, этой схемы, которая поддерживала бы всё между ними, больше не существует, и в груди от этого отчаянно тянет. Какаши уходит, а он не может последовать за ним.(Неловкие попытки двух людей с психологическими травмами начать встречаться. Они понятия не имеют, что им делать и как жить, но упорно продолжают ломать привычные модели и схемы поведения).
Relationships: Hatake Kakashi/Yamato | Tenzou
Comments: 4
Kudos: 22





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Breaking Patterns](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13366197) by [mariusgaaazzh](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mariusgaaazzh/pseuds/mariusgaaazzh). 



Какаши уходит.

Раздевалка АНБУ затихла в потрясенном неверии, когда капитан озвучил приказ Хокаге.

Взгляд Югао метался между товарищами по команде. Йоджи и Ко выглядели так, словно собирались что-то сказать, но у них не хватало духу. Ханае застыла в растерянности, забыв про маску в виде морды орла в руках. Шиноби в маске гончей был образцовым трудягой и надежным капитаном. Так почему же именно сейчас, когда команда Ро наконец покинула скамейку запасных?

Хотя рано или поздно это должно было произойти, подумал Тензо. На самом деле, это даже затянулось. Особенно после резни в клане Учиха, когда они позволили Итачи сделать то, что утянуло его в пучину темноты.

В Какаши всегда было что-то не так, что-то, что не вязалось с их работой в АНБУ и тем «сохранением мира» в их понимании. Это «что-то» толкало его вперед, заставляя буквально врезаться в противника на поле боя, а затем останавливаться с явным вызовом и недовольством, когда им внезапно поступало сообщение о новой миссии по проникновению.

Какаши называл это заботой о своих товарищах, а Тензо считал это чем-то вроде дикой отрешенности. Капитан бежал от собственной тьмы, которая шаг за шагом настигала его. И служба в АНБУ была частью всего этого.

Прощание было тихим, неловким, но сердечным.

Тишину нарушили несколько приглушенных неуверенных смешков — кто-то пустил пару неудачных шуток. Раздались похлопывания по плечу, стандартные пожелания удачи, а затем отряд поклонился своему капитану в знак благодарности и уважения. Больше не находилось, что сказать, когда они смотрели, как Какаши уходит, сдавая свою форму и стараясь забыть знакомую дорогу в штаб-квартиру АНБУ. Формальной церемонии не было, так как цель, которой они служили, не имела ни имени, ни лица.

***

Вечером по крышам Конохи заскользили гибкие тени, садясь на ветви деревьев и стуча в окна.

Тензо ждал, что сейчас постучатся и к нему, и как только он услышал звук, сразу же последовал за Ханае, скользя по электрическим проводам и срезая знакомые углы.

Команда Ро была известна своими исключительными узами и порядком во время миссий — меньшего капитан от них не требовал — и это просочилось в их повседневную жизнь в Конохе. Знать, где встретиться со своей командой, было так же естественно, как дышать, и, наряду с их беспощадными играми в покер, это было предметом гордости. Некоторые вещи они просто знали.

— Как обычно, — бросила его спутница через плечо, когда они направились в ту часть деревни, что граничила с заброшенным райончиком Учих, где под дешевыми неоновыми огнями ждала остальная команда.

Ко появился с пивом в руке, Югао искоса посмотрела на него с полным неодобрением — за то, что он не прихватил ей стаканчик. Йоджи докуривал сигарету, наблюдая за их безмолвной перепалкой, и приветствовал остальных членов команды улыбкой и широким взмахом руки.

Естественно, Какаши ужасно опаздывал, и его неубедительное оправдание потонуло в общих насмешках, а сам он едва не свалился на плечо Ко. Когда же Хатаке пытались затащить в бар, он приложился затылком о низкий дверной проём и запричитал как одна из героинь его зачитанных до дыр книг в мягкой обложке. Тензо мстительно улыбнулся.

***

Они пили долго: до одури, с громкими тостами, смехом и историями сражений, которые теряли гнилой привкус смерти после нескольких рюмок спиртного. Это было своеобразное прощание, поэтому лучшее, что они могли дать Какаши, — немного рутины, частью которой он все еще был. В какой-то момент, когда Ханае делала вид, что пытается определить цвет их нижнего белья при помощи Бьякугана, а Ко отвлекал её пересказом той единственной миссии, где им пришлось в прямом смысле бегать без трусов, Тензо почувствовал, что это останется неизменным.

Все застонали и запричитали, что они еще слишком трезвы, чтобы вспоминать тот позорный случай. Нечеткая нить разговора становилась ещё более невидимой; Ко тупо смотрел на кий для бильярда, а Ханае и Йоджи, понизив голоса, перекидывались репликами, наклонившись друг к другу.

Какаши прислонился к его плечу, и единственный глаз сначала печально посмотрел на пустой стакан из-под виски, а потом взгляд переметнулся на него.

Скорее по привычке, чем из принципа — Тензо попытался побороть это.

Он тяжело вздохнул. Алкоголь медленными теплыми потоками циркулировал в крови, под самой кожей, согревая изнутри. И прежде чем семпай успел хоть что-то сказать, Тензо схватил пустой стакан и неровной походкой двинулся к бару за добавкой.

— Грязно играешь, Хатаке, — рассмеялась Югао. — Тензо, дорогуша, мне тоже прихвати.

Тензо поднял руку в шутливом приветствии, и она повторила его жест. Губы сами растянулись в улыбке.

АНБУ был их собственным маленьким миром: с невозможными расписаниями, лицами, скрытыми под фарфоровыми масками, и смертью, всегда дышащей в спину. Попасть сюда было нелегко, и если кто-то уходил из их рядов, то навсегда — обратно носа было не сунуть. Тензо почувствовал это ощущение даже острее, чем холод бокала в руке, потому что очень дорожил этим чувством. А теперь он боялся, что все это начнет ускользать от него, даже когда его слух уловил перепалку Югао и Хатаке, которые не могли поделить кетчуп для картошки фри.

Какаши уходил, а он не мог пойти за ним вслед.

Тензо любил свою работу и считал, что он хорошо для нее подходит. Какая бы тьма ни цеплялась за АНБУ, как вторая кожа, она, казалось, не могла его коснуться, и он был благодарен за это, а ещё за то, что ему давали тайные миссии. Ему не хватало того, что было у большинства шиноби Конохи — команды, отряда. Людей, с которыми он учился бы сражаться; людей, _за_ которых бы он сражался. Так что белая маска и позывное имя были в самый раз: это уравняло его с товарищами по команде и дало ему место в Конохе, но они всё так же выполняли всё из тени.

Поскольку он был счастлив носить эту форму, он испытывал непреодолимое облегчение от того, что семпаю этого делать больше не придётся, и что у того есть друзья, которые могут вытащить его из АНБУ, как сам Какаши вытащил его из Корня.

И все же он не мог прогнать скручивающее липкое чувство, завязавшееся узлом в животе. Это была мысль — настойчивая, жужжащая, независимо от того, сколько раз он пытался отогнать ее: увольнение Хатаке они отмечали точно так же, как могли бы оплакивать его смерть.

Кто-то толкнул его плечом, и Тензо приземлился, упершись двумя раскрытыми ладонями в дубовую стойку. Бармен не сводила с него глаз, пока он старался сохранить невозмутимость.

В этом маленьком мире, скрытом за масками и позывными, существовал целый спектр того, кем могли быть АНБУ для самих себя и друг для друга. А уход товарища был событием исключительным, и неважно — на спокойное место джонина-сенсея или в вечное синее Небо.

Его захлестнула волна противоречивых эмоций — и Тензо не знал, как это понимать. Он попросил бармена налить ему ещё один шот.

В конце концов им оставалось только надеяться, что они не выболтали никакую секретную информацию, пытаясь убедить бармена достать виски из-под стойки, и что они не будут стоять перед Данзо и Хокаге с обвинениями в измене.

— Вы не понимаете, — Тензо помнил, что говорил что-то подобное, почти согнувшись пополам над стойкой и указывая туда, где сидела его команда, а женщина — сама некогда состоявшая в рядах АНБУ — умело лупила его шваброй. — Мой друг. Это он. Это его рук дело.

— Тебе лучше вывести его отсюда, — возразила бармен, кивая на Какаши, который весело демонстрировал искусство есть картошку фри с соседнего столика, не снимая маски, — пока этого шаринганистого не вырвало прямо на мой пол.

Тензо вздохнул, наклонился, посмотрел ей прямо в глаза и _вежливо_ попросил еще по одной порции.

 _Неожиданно возникшая_ швабра угодила точно в переносицу.

— Ну ладно, ладно, — бармен, казалось, смягчилась от его возмущенного визга и протянула полупустую бутылку, в которой янтарная жидкость плескалась соблазнительным кругом. — Но я закрываю ваш счет. Между прочим, уже четвёртый час.

Она нетерпеливо постучала своим оружием по стойке, пока Тензо выкладывал из карманов куртки пачку мятых купюр, пытаясь убедиться, что все части его лица относительно целы.

Тензо слышал смешки и подбадривающий свист даже в другой стороне помещения, и когда он вернулся к столу, как победитель прижимая бутылку к носу, он был несказанно рад сделать из нее первый глоток.

 _«О, я почти чувствую себя виноватой за то, что заставила тебя снова заплатить»_ , — вспомнил он слова Югао. Далее все реплики и цвета были как в тумане.

***

Не было никакого определенного прощания, когда они все ввалились в прохладу раннего утра, точно так же, как у всего этого не было определенного начала.

Ему передали сигареты. И они все стояли, обмениваясь бессмысленными фразами и ожидая, пока алкогольный туман немного рассеется, чтобы все смогли вернуться домой.

Когда колеблющийся и неуверенный свет стал ярче, они один за другим скрылись в тени; Йоджи потушил последний окурок о стену и приподнял руки, выражая этим жестом свои наилучшие пожелания.

Команда Ро была сводом правил, кодексов и традиций, которые держали их всех вместе, и она будет существовать дальше, как это было до них, и после того, как они все уйдут. Сказать больше — значит пойти против того, чем они были раньше.

— Ещё увидимся, — сказал Какаши с непривычной для него неуверенностью в голосе и почесал затылок.

Тензо смог только заставить себя кивнуть. В сумрачном сером утре их осталось только двое, и он мог разглядеть пятна кетчупа на рукаве Какаши и вездесущую маску, лишь слегка перекошенную.

Он вдруг почувствовал себя более трезвым и даже немного храбрым, и ему захотелось сказать что-нибудь в ответ, что-нибудь _другое_. Но он остановился, как будто увидел призрака в тусклом свете.

Какаши уходил, а в его тесном внутреннем мире — с белыми фарфоровыми масками, позывными именами, тренировками и поздними ночными прогулками — не было готового ответа. И это само по себе испугало его, заставило отшатнуться. Этого несоответствия, этой схемы, которая сдерживала бы всё между ними, больше не существовало, и в груди у него что-то отчаянно тянуло.

— Эй, Тензо, а ты…

И он побежал, понимая, что эта тяга — опасность, которой он никогда не знал и потому не мог ей противостоять. Его тело двигалось по протоптанной тропинке между аллеями и крышами домов, разум онемел от алкоголя, а обрывки мыслей цеплялись друг за друга без какого-либо порядка.

Он не помнил, как добрался домой.

***

Тензо проснулся после полудня с железной головой и словно набитым ватой ртом. Солнце предательски пробиралось через верхнюю часть занавесок и рассыпало золотистые полосы по всему потолку. Ему казалось, что в глазах был песок.

От собственных мыслей несло спиртным, а воспоминания о прошлой ночи всплывали яркими толчками напополам с полной неуверенностью.

Тензо прижал ладони к закрытым глазам, пока перед глазами не появились круги, и попытался сосредоточиться. Он определенно потратил всю наличку на виски, и, конечно, все забудут вернуть ему деньги в течение следующего месяца, и это был первый раз, когда он увидел Ханае с помадой на губах, и мир был определенно в порядке.

Однако какое-то нехорошее чувство словно схватило его в лапы и впилось в него своими когтями: оно не отпускало, даже когда он протянул руку и убедился, что его протектор и оружие на месте, рядом, даже когда календарь на стене показал ему год и дату.

Что-то сдвинулось, изменилось между ним и окружающим миром, и это эхом отозвалось в угрюмой боли и предвкушении. Все казалось меньше и в то же время бесконечно значительнее. Он попытался пошевелиться, и ему показалось, что его голова просто раскололась.

Душ. Тензо снова потер лицо. Он не был готов объяснить случившееся даже самому себе, а вечером у него была короткая миссия.

Какаши ушел.

Он со стоном скатился с узкой кровати.


	2. Chapter 2

Первые дни без него не были чем-то из ряда вон выходящим — они накладывались друг на друга листами бумаги.

Команда Ро продолжала работать с прежней привитой им механической точностью, бессознательно двигаясь вперед, чтобы прикрыть поредевшую формацию и замаскировать тишину, оставленную уходом Хатаке в разговорах и их жизнях. Если бы Тензо попытался, то почти не заметил бы отсутствия семпая в отряде. Во-первых, он мог просто думать, что Какаши был на других более важных и продолжительных миссиях, а потом ему просто дали ещё одну дополнительную — собственную.

Когда Тензо вернулся из Суны с обветренной кожей и песком во всех частях одежды, он поймал себя на том, что чего-то ждет. Но шкафчик рядом с ним в раздевалке АНБУ был пуст. Капитаны и Хокаге проверяли новобранцев.

Он постучал пальцами по знакомой металлической поверхности, направляясь к выходу, перекинул сумку с вещами через плечо. И остановился как вкопанный.

Какаши ушёл.

Тензо не помнил себя в АНБУ без того, чтобы не быть в подчинении у шиноби в маске гончей собаки, потому что этого никогда и не бывало. Это было странно уязвимое ощущение: не полагаться на скорость и разрушительную мощь Чидори на поле боя, на быстрый тактический ум. Все это выглядело так, словно у него отняли одну конечность или глаз. Это было колючее, опустошающее чувство, настоящая дыра в его жизни, которая в конце концов приняла форму беспорядочных серебристых волос, узких плеч, оборонительного сарказма и упрямого взгляда.

Но команда была в порядке, и Тензо тоже был в порядке.

Как и следовало ожидать, он был назначен исполняющим обязанности капитана, пока не будут улажены все формальности и не будут взвешены окончательные решения. Но эта должность фактически принадлежала ему. Он быстро ввел Ханае в курс дела, сопротивляясь искушению заставить ее заниматься бумажной работой, которую Хатаке навязал бы ему, и вместе они легко поддерживали свою теперь уже меньшую команду в форме. Но корни Тензо проросли так глубоко, что едва ли нашлась бы потеря, способная их ослабить.

Какаши тоже выглядел нормально.

***

Они несколько раз сталкивались в офисе Хокаге и обменивались общими репликами о погоде и состоянии границ. Хатаке, казалось, скучал, неся свои бумаги и сворачивая к миссиям ранга «B». Но теперь его сутулая спина была более расслабленной, а левый глаз удобно прикрыт повязкой.

Тензо воспринял это как добрый знак.

Он лелеял надежду пригласить мужчину на рамен, но буквально споткнулся об эту мысль, как если бы она была коварным порожком в дверном проёме незнакомого дома. Он не был уверен, что теперь у них вообще есть причины видеться.

Они были друзьями. Какаши сам так сказал, когда Тензо прижимал его к полу лаборатории Орочимару, готовый вонзить кунай в глазницу и извлечь драгоценный Шаринган.

Какаши, который буквально вырвал его на свободу и научил всему, что только можно было узнать о мире.

Друзья — и всё вытекающее из выживания рядом друг с другом, снова и снова.

Но все шаблоны и схемы — по которым они работали и жили в течение многих лет, которые они сами выстраивали, ломали, с которыми они прошли через настоящий Ад, которые превратили их самих в то, кем они сейчас являлись, — теперь исчезли.

Тензо не знал.

Он подумал о Какаши. Он много думал о нем. Но он чувствовал себя чужаком в собственной голове, спотыкаясь и пробуя стучаться в разные двери, одни из которых вели в никуда, а другие были закрыты.

Он спрашивал себя, не является ли он частью тьмы своего семпая. Если бы он был вещью, которая буквально высасывала жизнь из глаз Какаши и ввергала его в безрассудство и ярость, то Тензо определенно протянул бы руку, чтобы защитить его.

Какаши покинул АНБУ. Он сам был АНБУ, в конце концов.

От этой мысли по его коже пробегал озноб, он лишался сна и был вынужден бродить по улицам Конохи, спрятав руки в карманы, подальше от ночного прохладного воздуха. Он решил, что должен остановиться. Он должен отступить и позволить Какаши жить своей жизнью. Но прежнее напряжение в груди, перемена в мире, которую он не мог назвать — всё это не давало ему успокоиться. Или сделать все правильно. Тензо почувствовал, что он ходит вокруг чего-то очень важного, чего он не мог видеть.

***

В следующий раз, когда он столкнулся с Хатаке, который шел с рыбного рынка с коричневым бумажным пакетом под мышкой, у него просто закружилась голова. Какаши, казалось, не замечал ничего, кроме потрепанной зеленой книжки в мягкой обложке, которую он держал перед носом. И все же когда он почувствовал на себе пристальный взгляд, то поднял голову, чтобы увидеть Тензо, стоящего на другой стороне улицы; единственный глаз Какаши сузился.

И они заговорили. О чем именно, Тензо даже не мог вспомнить, настолько поглощенный этим фактом, что не мог следить за собственными словами.

Вплоть до момента, пока Хатаке не собрался уходить. В пакете лежал свежий улов, который не мог ждать.

Тензо кивнул. Он все понял.

Его рука на мгновение легла на предплечье Какаши, и, ослепленный наплывом мужества, Тензо всмотрелся в его лицо. Чтобы найти там что-то. Чтобы найти там какую-нибудь _причину_ для них.

— Ещё увидимся.

И Какаши отвернулся от него.

— Ага.

***

Все, казавшееся чужим между ними, сдвинулось. Но Тензо не понимал, насколько сильно, пока не оказался в больнице.

Сначала он даже не почувствовал пореза, когда нити чакры одного из вражеских шиноби, тонкие, почти невидимые, коснулись его плеча, проникая в щели между пластинами брони АНБУ.

И вдруг его голова стала легкой, а ноги зацепились друг за друга. Он упал на колени, хватая ртом воздух, пока команда Ро отбивалась от засады на верхушках деревьев.

А потом его потащили по воде и грязи. И Ко ругался сквозь зубы, изо всех сил стараясь убрать яд из его крови. Тензо видел свою желчь на земле и, плавая в зеленом свете исцеляющей чакры, размышлял, означает ли это почечную недостаточность или нет. Ему казалось, его корни прорастают в лесную подстилку.

Послышались приглушенные крики, и он почувствовал цепкую хватку Югао.

А потом его постепенно смыло темнотой в сторону белых больничных стен со стерильным запахом изношенных простыней, ровным писком мониторов и оглушающей властью лекарств.

Коноха. Его вернули _домой_.

Определенно, живого, но всё болело так, словно его тащили по земле полдня. Что, вероятно, так и было.

Тензо застонал и рискнул повернуть голову. И…

Он прищурился.

Какаши-семпай. Он сидел на стуле у кровати и чистил яблоко перочинным ножом. Он был в полном расфокусе, но это определенно был именно он.

— Йо.

Тензо сонно моргнул.

Сначала он подумал, что из-за смеси лекарств в его голове весь мир поплыл, потому что у него были явные галлюцинации, а внезапный всплеск адреналина мог быть вызван только путем химических реакций.

Он уставился на призрака перед собой, и тот чуть откинулся назад, вопросительно склонив голову набок.

— Тензо. Может, мне позвать медсестру или?..

— Нет, Вы… Вы же ненавидете медсестер, — он хрипло и грубо попытался вернуть себе голос.

Какаши очень внимательно посмотрел на него.

И тут до Тензо дошло, что он сказал, и он попытался поднять руку в знак приветствия, но тут же почувствовал, что в сгиб локтя впивается игла капельницы.

— Привет.

Хатаке наклонился вперед. Единственный глаз смотрел на Тензо в упор, изучая его лицо.

— Выглядишь отвратительно.

 _Да что вы говорите!_ Тензо хотел было ответить, но вдруг понял, что ошеломлен реальностью своего посетителя.

Какаши был здесь.

И Тензо, с тяжелой головой и грудью, чувствовал себя явно не в своей тарелке. Как будто кто-то подбросил монетку, а та упала вовсе не той стороной, которой должна была.

На самом деле было нетрудно представить себе, что видит Хатаке, поскольку Тензо уже много раз оказывался у его больничной койки.

Естественно, низкие запасы чакры и склонность забывать, что он был немаловажным человеком во время миссий, приводили Какаши в больницу почти после каждой крупной вылазки команды Ро. Тензо так же неизменно оказывался у его постели, сначала ведомый беспокойством, а затем в качестве прославленной няньки и посредника между обладателем Шарингана и больничным персоналом.

И вот теперь Какаши сидел перед ним в своем жилете джонина и резал чертово яблоко.

Эти схемы и шаблоны, эта цикличность, установившая их жизнь, — всё это стало диссонировать, и от этого у него закружилась голова.

— Серьезно. Посмотри на свои мешки под глазами, — Какаши взмахнул ножом в опасной близости от его лица. — Ложись спать.

— А команда? — Тензо не обратил на него внимания. Теперь он полностью проснулся, и, несмотря на усталость и тошноту, встреча с затаившимся шиноби тумана вернулась к нему с неприятной ясностью.

— В норме, — заверил его Какаши, потягиваясь. — В тебя вкачивали противоядия, когда они пришли с допроса. Но я думаю, что именно они оставили тебе это. — Он кивнул на ящик с яблоками, стоявший на столике. К нему был приколот сюрикеном скомканный рисунок с мордой полосатой кошки.

Тензо улыбнулся: по крайней мере, хоть кто-то сохранил свое чувство юмора после стольких лет службы в АНБУ. Так что все было не так уж плохо.

— Но, семпай, — он неловко приподнялся на подушках. — Что вы здесь делаете?

Хатаке не удостоил его ответом, пока не разделил свое яблоко на аккуратные кусочки. Затем он вздохнул и отложил нож в сторону, понизив голос до драматического шепота.

— Я пришел, чтобы вытащить тебя отсюда.

Тензо прекрасно понимал, что лежание ничком на больничной койке сильно снижает его способность выглядеть раздраженным, но все равно старался изо всех сил.

— Нет.

— Но, Тензо, — Какаши выглядел совершенно подавленным, как ребенок, который только что узнал, что все дни рождения в мире отменены.

Несмотря на это, Тензо был впечатлен. Если бы за долгие годы их совместных миссий он не знал весь спектр надутых губ Хатаке, как свои пять пальцев, он бы действительно поверил, что отказался от плана своего семпая.

— Нет, — он попытался упрекнуть джонина, но тут же вспомнил о капельнице, которая все ещё сковывала его движения, и мстительно уставился на нее.

Какаши приподнял бровь, как будто это было сделано специально для него.

Но Тензо не дал этому себя удержать.

— Так делаете только Вы. Все нормальные люди проходят должное лечение и выписываются из больницы вовремя. С документами и дальнейшими рекомендациями. Через дверь. И не ходят повсюду, лопая обезболивающие таблетки, которые получены бог знает откуда, и прячась в кустах всякий раз, когда кто-то из медиков направляется к ним. Нет, семпай, это ваша жизнь. Не пытайтесь меня втянуть в это.

Он остановился, покраснев от праведного негодования на глупость Какаши.

А Хатаке уже смеялся.

Это была не горькая ухмылка или пустая насмешка, чтобы обмануть, скрыть истинные эмоции и цели, а нечто раскатистое, радостное. Оно поднялось откуда-то из груди Какаши и пузырилось на поверхности, заставляя все его тело дрожать, когда тот откинулся назад, позволяя этому беспрепятственно покинуть оковы тела. И теперь в нём не было той темноты.

Тензо почувствовал, что часть этой радости тоже завязалась внутри него в тугой узел. Цена службы в АНБУ, которая все глубже врезалась в лицо Какаши, превратившись под раскрашенным фарфором в другую маску, читалась слишком чётко. Слишком давно он не видел Какаши таким. Счастливым — понял он.

Он почти забыл, каким оживленным может быть это лицо, даже скрытое за толстой тканью маски. Глаза были похожи на счастливые полумесяцы, по углам от которых тянулись лучистые морщинки, а подбородок и линия шеи были красиво очерчены.

Теперь он смотрел открыто, чувствуя, как его щеки горят по другой причине. И ему было все равно.

— Эй, — Какаши бросил на него дразнящий взгляд и выдавил из себя последний смешок. — Все еще нет?

— Да, — Тензо закатил глаза, борясь с собственным смехом. А потом, по блеску в глазах Какаши, понял, что он оставил для семпая лазейку, и поспешил закрыть этот пробел, чтобы не быть втянутым в получасовую игру в кошки-мышки. — Да, то есть нет. Вы не сможете вытащить меня из больницы, Какаши-сэмпай.

— Да пойдём, — Какаши теперь откровенно скулил, как обычно, когда не хотел заполнять отчеты отряда самостоятельно. — Тензо. Мы быстренько. Я мог бы вынести тебя отсюда. Как барышню понесу.

— Нет.

Он заерзал и вытащил из-под себя подушку, сделав слабую, но решительную попытку швырнуть ее в лицо Хатаке. Это было делом принципа.

Какаши поймал её в воздухе и не показал никакого намерения отдавать обратно. Тензо и не собирался просить об этом.

— А если честно? Зачем Вы здесь?

Какаши пожал плечами, обнимая украденную подушку, как какое-то чучело.

— Мне было скучно.

— Это я и так вижу, — Тензо бросил на него неодобрительный взгляд и натянул простыню, пытаясь устроиться поудобнее и не чувствуя мягкости под спиной. — Но разве Вам не нужно возиться с детишками?

— Какими детишками? — Какаши уставился на него в растерянном ужасе.

— Ну. Разве Вы не должны кого-то учить? Команда генинов?

— А, — он почесал затылок, опустив одно плечо. — Нет детей. Я просто завалил их буквально вчера. Они возвращаются в Академию. Никаких детей в течение следующего года.

— Простите.

— Все в порядке, — Какаши снова проявил незаинтересованность, что было совсем не хорошо. Его взгляд скользнул куда-то поверх головы Тензо. — Они еще не были готовы. И я просто… я должен сделать что-то правильное хотя бы раз в жизни, Тензо. Я смогу.

Они немного помолчали, и Тензо наблюдал, как руки Какаши возятся с яблочными ломтиками, складывая их в аккуратную кучку и подталкивая тарелку к нему.

— Держи.

— Спасибо.

— Ты бы не пострадал, если бы использовал «парящую гору».

Тензо моргнул, не ожидая такой перемены в разговоре.

— Вы…

— Если ты ставишь сенсора в тылу, а не спереди, ты жертвуешь точностью ради дальности…

— Вы не могли этого знать. И вы просто не…

— Орлица менее эффективна в горящей стреле папоротника. Ты рвался вперед, а она упустила очевидное…

— Какаши! — регистрационные журналы требовали очень высокой квалификации шиноби, минимум S-ранга, и Тензо даже не хотел думать, как джонин получил их на руки. Или зачем.

— Тензо, это не моя вина, что вы, ребята, не можете даже попытаться быть более осторожными на миссиях, — Какаши пожал плечами, глядя на него с какой-то скучающей наивностью, как будто объяснял ребенку элементарную технику.

И это заставило кровь Тензо вспыхнуть от гнева.

— Вы не можете указывать мне, как управлять моей командой!

— Ты совершил ошибку.

— Вас _там не было_. — Последние слова прозвучали как пощечина и повисли между ними в волнующем молчании. Тензо чувствовал, что переступил черту, но не мог остановиться. Он мог даже не обращать внимания на жгучую влагу, скопившуюся в его легких. — Вы _ушли_ , Какаши-семпай.

— Ты же знаешь, почему я ушел.

Тензо знал.

Он знал, что скрывает Какаши под перчатками и длинными рукавами: правая рука была отскоблена до крови, а на внутренней стороне предплечья виднелись тонкие белые линии шрамов. И он знал, что если сейчас отвернется, то Какаши убежит. И все, что было между ними, будет отброшено так далеко назад, что он не был уверен, что когда-нибудь сможет собрать это заново.

Спазм вонзился его грудь, и на секунду у него перехватило в приступе кашля дыхание, а его рот заполнил остаточный привкус отвратительных лекарств. Рука, аккуратная, но сильная, легла ему на плечо и удерживала его на месте, пока этот приступ не закончился. Ему под голову снова подложили подушку.

— Я… — неуверенно произнес Какаши где-то совсем рядом. — Я просто хотел узнать, как ты себя чувствуешь.

Тензо вытер рот тыльной стороной ладони и поднял глаза.

— Просто давайте вместе сходим в Ичираку.

Какаши моргнул.

— Что?

О, Боги. Тензо набрал побольше воздуха в свои все еще ноющие легкие и повторил громко и отчетливо:

— Не хотите. Сходить со мной в Ичираку. Когда-нибудь?

— Конечно, хочу, — Хатаке на этот раз был слишком ошарашен, чтобы пытаться вести себя невозмутимо.

Тензо кивнул и мысленно поблагодарил семпая за то, что его рука всё ещё лежала на плече, выводя медленные, успокаивающие круги.

— И мне… Жаль, что…

— Нет, ты прав, — перебил его Какаши. — Я больше не в АНБУ.

— Нет, — Тензо выдохнул смешок, который удивил их обоих. — Нет, семпай, слава всем Богам, что Вы больше не там.

— Я… — начал было Какаши, но внезапно замолчал, еще больше отодвинувшись в тень.

Чакра Тензо колебалась у отметки ближе к минимуму, но всё же через несколько секунд он тоже смог почувствовать это. В коридоре послышались шаги.

 _Опасность?_ Тензо сделал кодовый жест АНБУ рукой.

— Нет, — прошептал ему на ухо Какаши. — Медсестра делает обход. После того как команда ушла, у тебя вообще не должно было быть посетителей. Карантин и все такое.

— Какаши-семпай! — прошипел Тензо. — Вы что, шпионили?

— Тс-с-с.

Медсестра прошла мимо двери, и они оба замерли, прижавшись друг к другу. Тензо привычно следил за шагами и слушал замедленное дыхание. _Как его жизнь превратилась в это_?

Когда дверь в другом конце коридора закрылась, Какаши снова двинулся вперед, растерянно взъерошив свою копну седых волос.

— Это была Кикуэ-сан. Пошла к генину, но тот всё ещё пытается давать отпор. Мне нельзя здесь оставаться.

— Рамен, — напомнил Тензо, наблюдая, как Хатаке кладет в карман столько яблок, сколько влезет в его жилет.

— Рамен, — пообещал Какаши, вскакивая на подоконник, и закатил глаза, глядя на неодобрительный взгляд Тензо. — Да ладно тебе. Ты же знаешь, все крутые парни игнорируют двери. — Тензо тяжело вздохнул. — Поспи немного, — попросил Какаши, прежде чем раствориться в воздухе.

Но Тензо долго не мог этого сделать, уставившись в потолок и улыбаясь, как дурак.


	3. Chapter 3

Тензо не знал, чего он ждал.

Но через несколько дней после выписки из больницы ему на плечо легла чья-то рука.

— Йо, — Какаши окинул его с ног до головы быстрым профессиональным взглядом. — До сих пор не пускают на миссии?

— Вы не можете об этом спрашивать, — Тензо бросил на своего семпая укоризненный взгляд, который, как он знал, не возымеет абсолютно никакого эффекта. Но он все равно должен был это сделать. — Технически вы не можете знать, что я служу в АНБУ.

— Ох. — Какаши махнул рукой. — Надо заполнить этот пробел в памяти. На самом деле я хотел узнать, свободен ли ты.

— Свободен? Зачем?

— Тензо. — Настала очередь укоризненного взгляда со стороны Какаши. Взгляда, который, к сожалению, всегда попадал в цель. — Рамен. Идем.

И он повернулся, направляясь к зданию Ичираку, в полной уверенности, что за ним последуют.

Потому что, как всегда, Тензо так и сделал.

Всё было очень просто. Это было то, к чему они привыкли, и они знали, что делать, когда перед ними поставили знакомые заказы, и Какаши лениво флиртовал с Аяме, чтобы в его тарелке оказалось побольше лапши, а Тензо оплачивал счет. Они делали это уже десятки раз, и теперь Коноха словно защитила их от себя прежних.

Но Тензо чувствовал себя чужаком под взглядом Какаши, с его чуждой униформой джонина, чуждым звуком собственного голоса. И это было совсем не то, чего он хотел.

И, черт возьми, он собирался отпустить Хатаке, чтобы снова погрузиться в рутину вежливых кивков и едва пересекающихся расписаний.

— Не хотите попробовать еще разок? — спросил он, засунув руки в карманы, когда они шли по улице от Ичираку, слегка сонные от съеденных мисок, с которыми они так неохотно расстались.

— Попробовать что? — единственный глаз посмотрел на него из-под низко надвинутой повязки.

— Это. Э-э… — Тензо почувствовал, что его лицо вспыхнуло, и прикусил губу, чтобы хотя бы прекратить бормотание. Он и сам не подумал, что зайдет так далеко. — Ну, приготовить что-нибудь и это…

— А что, рамен не понравился? — Хатаке склонил голову набок, выглядя искренне озадаченным.

— Нет, просто… — рука Тензо в кармане сжалась в кулак, когда он наконец взглянул в лицо семпая. — Я хочу, чтобы мы вместе что-нибудь приготовили.

— О. — Это был идеальный момент, потому что Тензо как раз начал отчаянно планировать возможные пути отступления, пока единственный глаз Какаши не расширился в понимании. — Идёт. — Он кивнул с неожиданной серьезностью. — Вторник. Семь. У меня.

***

Вторник. Семь.

Когда в шесть сорок три Тензо вышел из раздевалки АНБУ, он почувствовал, что от предвкушения даже подпрыгивает. Югао не переставала приставать к нему с расспросами о том, почему он попросил заменить себя на патрулировании, и он мог поклясться, что они с Йоджи едва заметно хлопнули друг друга по ладоням, когда он выходил из комнаты.

_Придурки_ , подумал он.

***

Тензо бывал в квартире Какаши несколько раз — либо проверяя, успел ли Хатаке лечь спать ночью, либо вытаскивая его оттуда утром. Или вытаскивая запасной футон из шкафа и падая на пол после миссии, когда все жутко болит, а дорога домой будет сродни десятому Кругу Ада.

Дом был обставлен довольно убого: старые фотографии в рамках на стенах, мебель с отметинами от когтей, и водопровод, который определенно нужно было проверить. Неотвратимые ряды «Приди-приди, Рай» были аккуратно разложены на полках рядом с твёрдыми обложками теории ниндзюцу и родословных кланов. На кофейном столике всегда, сколько помнил себя Тензо, стояли два мертвых растения. И никакое количество любовно влитой чакры не могло вернуть бедную иссохшую шелуху к жизни.

Здесь пахло собаками и самым обычным чистящим средством. Но Тензо не возражал. Наоборот, ему это нравилось. Это место имело для него смысл, как будто он шел по чужим следам во время миссии, как будто следовал за знакомым голосом.

Биске открыл для него дверь и вплыл обратно, едва удостоив кивок Тензо взмахом хвоста и лукавым взглядом снизу. У него есть свои дела, которые он намеревался сделать.

— Привет, — крикнул Тензо, снимая сандалии. И не встретил ничего, кроме насыщенных запахов сои, мисо и кунжута. Он следовал за потрескивающим маслом.

И действительно, Какаши нашелся на кухне.

— Рыба, — сказал он, не оборачиваясь и осторожно опуская филе на шипящую сковородку, — пятнадцать минут.

***

Как оказалось, они оба были отвратительны в попытках сломать привычные схемы.

Ужин был очень вкусным: со сладостью соуса и маслянистой шелковистостью мяса. Но Хатаке был так же плох в получении похвалы, как и Тензо в ее формулировке. Поэтому он закончил тем, что рассказал Какаши о том, что происходит в АНБУ, не вдаваясь в подробности — и все же зная, что его семпай сможет выяснить детали.

И Хатаке дополнил его беглым комментарием о жизни деревни, пока они вместе мыли посуду. Какаши отказался позволить гостю сделать всю работу. Тензо не хотел быть бесполезным.

Кланы Шимура и Акимичи, кто и что говорил кому-то за пределами Ичираку — всё это сливалось в единое целое со звуком бегущей воды и кажущимся скучающим тоном Хатаке, и Тензо обнаружил себя настолько убаюканным этой рутиной и ощущением теплого плеча мужчины, постоянно сталкивающимся с ним, что он почти замурлыкал в унисон, когда вдруг ему задали вопрос.

А потом с негодованием поднял глаза.

— Что? — Какаши умудрился выглядеть должным образом шокированным, столкнувшись взглядом с механически выкинувшим палочки Тензо. — Мы должны сделать вид, что тебя здесь нет. И кстати, в отделе по выдаче миссий теперь жалуются на мой почерк.

— Нет, семпай, — Тензо должен был проявить твердость. Он не должен помогать Какаши с отчетами о миссиях, как это было раньше в АНБУ. Это была его слабость, и то, что он позволил одному из лучших шиноби Конохи расслабиться, когда дело доходило до ведения записей, навсегда осталось в его сознании.

За это ему в лицо плеснули водой из-под крана. И Какаши улыбнулся, единственный глаз снова привычно прищурился, принимая форму полумесяца, и семпай протянул ему кухонное полотенце, которое Тензо принял, имитируя фирменный вздох Хатаке с фальшивым страданием.

Так было удобнее и спокойнее. Чувство общего долга больше не держало их вместе, но и больше не сковывало его самого.

Такие ужины теперь стали своеобразной привычкой, практикой между ними, когда Тензо приходил с пакетами продуктов и устраивался с пивом из холодильника, чтобы посмотреть, как работает Хатаке, а призывные собаки вертелись где-то в ногах.

Сам Тензо чувствовал себя кошкой: мог свободно приходить и уходить, когда ему заблагорассудится, и все же неизбежно возвращался.

Какаши готовил с той же механической точностью, с которой тренировался: все его внимание было сосредоточено на действии, от поднятого под определенным углом локтя до изгиба позвоночника; расслабленная поза — признак экономии движений, а не небрежности.

Тензо обычно даже близко не допускался к маринадам, и ему приходилось молоть дайкон и рубить зеленый лук — хотя Какаши критиковал его за их форму и размер — и выносить мусор. Он действительно не возражал. Было приятно помочь, сделать что-то простое для кого-то другого, что не стояло в протоколе и не являлось прямым приказом.

И ему нравилось смотреть, как в длинных пальцах Какаши смотрится разделочный нож: тяжелее, чем кунай, но гораздо легче танто — он с лёгкостью выполнял самые мелкие задачи уверенными, режущими движениями, как будто это была его секретная техника.

Хатаке аккуратно раскладывал перед собой дневной улов с рынка, снимая чешую размашистыми движениями, осторожно промывая рыбу под проточной водой и, прежде чем Тензо успевал опомниться, тщательно отделял кости от мяса и втирал соль в филе.

Тензо задался вопросом, не было ли во всем этом особой техники с использованием Шарингана, подобной тем, которые, по слухам, держали в секрете повара Учихи.

Отрубленная голова рыбы смотрела на него одним молочно-белым глазом, поэтому он решил задать вопрос.

— Где Вы этому научились?

Ответа не последовало — только осторожный стук ножа и полуоборот.

Ну да, подумал Тензо, это одна из тех вещей, которая навсегда останется без ответа.

Но он не возражал. Он тоже умиротворённо молчал, и между ними все еще оставалось достаточно места, чтобы удобно устроиться в желтом свете кухни. Это молчание было чем-то вроде фамильярности, чем-то таким, к чему они всегда могли вернуться, если все становилось слишком туманным и слишком перевернутым с ног на голову. Поэтому он вернулся к своей разделочной доске.

— Хэй, — позвал он, шмыгнув носом, после нескольких минут решительного смаргивания слез, — семпай, посмотрите на лук, чтобы мне не пришлось переделывать, как в прошлый раз.

Единственный глаз придирчиво осмотрел овощи, и Тензо увидел, как дернулась челюсть Какаши.

_«Боже, просто скажите это»_ , — Тензо поморщился, мысленно готовясь ко второму раунду с ненавистным луком.

— Пойдёт. _Нормально_ , — буркнул Какаши после многозначительной паузы, и это была самая настоящая ложь, но настолько невинная, насколько только она могла быть у этого человека. Тензо пожал плечами и слегка улыбнулся.

— Я не умею готовить.

— Да, да, — Хатаке посмотрел на него с абсолютной серьезностью и наклонился, чтобы украсть его пиво. — Ты фотосинтезируешь.

***

Один из ужинов закончился тем, что они обнаружили себя целующимися на диване Какаши.

Тензо не был уверен, что произошло, но через долю секунды маска опустилась, и этот великолепный рот оказался на его губах, сначала требовательно, а затем — вопросительно. Руки Какаши зарылись в его волосы, гладили сквозь пряди и крепко прижимали к себе.

На секунду у него перехватило дыхание, но потом он снова смог дышать нормально, прикусив губу Хатаке, облизнув линию острых зубов и прижав мужчину к подушкам. Боги, как же он хотел этого! Он даже не был уверен, насколько давно. Он трогал стройные бока, сильные мышцы и податливый изгиб спины.

Какаши застонал и подался бедрами вперед, а Тензо, потеряв остатки здравого смысла, прижался к телу под собой. Он хотел слышать это снова, и снова, и снова, чтобы этот стон превратился в самую совершенную заедающую пластинку.

Он сознавал, что не проявляет ни терпения, ни нежности, ни осторожности, и что его рука, обхватившая лицо Какаши, была грубой, а уголки рта — жесткими. И он мог сказать по нетерпеливо притягивающему всё ближе и ближе телу, что Хатаке не возражал.

Тензо услышал, как призывные собаки исчезли с тихими хлопками. Вряд ли в мире найдётся такое количество лакомства, чтобы искупить свою вину перед ними, но собаки ни за что не позволили бы им пережить это.

На грудь надавила сильная рука, и он сел, пытаясь отдышаться и понять, как заново научиться воспринимать мир прежним. Он мог видеть линии и цвета, но они отказывались складываться в единые формы и становиться знакомыми предметами.

— Подожди, — сказал Какаши — расплывшееся пятно грязно-белого и синего цвета.

Тензо так и сделал, моргая, разрываясь между паникой от понимания того, что они только что сделали, и цикличным прокручиванием одного и того же воспоминания. В голове звенело так, словно кто-то бил по металлической кастрюле рядом с его ухом.

— Пиздец, — сказал Хатаке несколько мгновений спустя, проводя рукой по лицу и выглядя таким потерянным, что Тензо хотел было протянуть ему руку, но в последний момент спохватился.

А потом Какаши смотрел уже не на него, а куда-то на кофейный столик, где у одной из дальних ножек скапливалась пыль.

И Тензо не знал, что сказать. Он испугался, что они по неаккуратности разрушили свой мир тщательно сбалансированного молчания, прежде чем во всём разобраться. И он не знал, как это исправить.

— Мне… — он облизнул внезапно пересохшие губы. — Мне стоит уйти, Какаши?

— Нет. — Пальцы крепко сомкнулись на его запястье. — Оставайся, я…

— Идёт, — он выдохнул слишком громко и слишком нервно, пытаясь скрыть свое облегчение. Меньше всего на свете ему хотелось уходить. Он нуждался в этом, его лоб уперся в плечо Какаши, и пальцы мужчины зарылись в его волосы, чтобы погладить по затылку.

Им обоим нужно было успокоиться.

— Это дико, — сообщил ему Какаши спустя несколько долгих мгновений, тяжело вздохнув.

— Точно, — Тензо поймал себя на том, что почти смеется в изгиб его шеи. — Семпай.

— Что?

Рука Какаши в его волосах опустилась немного ниже, большой палец теперь выводил успокаивающие круги, так что он чувствовал, что может сказать все, что угодно.

— Вы мне очень нравитесь.

Пальцы на его шее замерли, дыхание прервалось, а затем он почувствовал, как Какаши застыл.

Тензо поднял голову и встретился с ним взглядом, в котором читались вопрос и беспокойство.

Взгляд Хатаке, полный кроткого, но абсолютного удивления, снова выбил из него весь воздух. Какаши покраснел, и это была такая потрясающая и прекрасная вещь, что ему захотелось увидеть ее снова.

Поэтому Тензо наклонился и осторожно прижал губы к уголку рта, как раз рядом с родинкой.

Это определенно сработало, потому что скулы Какаши покраснели ещё сильнее, и Тензо пришлось сдерживать себя, чтобы снова не поцеловать распухшие губы.

— Вы хотите?.. — спросил он вместо этого, пораженный тому, как грубо и чуждо звучал собственный голос.

— Да. — Хатаке кивнул ему с той же серьезностью, которая появлялась всякий раз, когда нужно было принять решение. И скомандовал: — Ещё.

***

Они не торопились, тратя достаточно времени и находя удовольствие в том, чтобы позволить телам, привыкшим понимать друг друга в рамках формальных отношений в отряде и дружбы, выучить другой язык. Поздние ужины плавно перетекали в ранние завтраки, а затем в долгие, ленивые летние дни в залитой солнцем Конохе.

Это было захватывающе, и это было чем-то похоже на игру. С Тензо, который пытался сохранить в тайне своё расписание АНБУ, что заставляло его на несколько дней покидать деревню и возвращаться в нее в самые странные часы. От первых попыток сказать что-то вроде _«я дома»_ или _«я ждал тебя»_ , до таких мелочей, как пополнение стойки со специями. И да — им пришлось долго слушать насмешки собачьей стаи.

Время от времени что-то между ними вспыхивало, взрывалось зарядом электричества, от которого падали с полок на кухне миски, трещали дверные косяки, а соседи стучали в стену. А потом, рано утром, Тензо выскальзывал из постели, бормоча чепуху, на которую, как он знал, Хатаке не купится, и мчался к себе домой, чтобы выпить черный кофе и избавиться от ощущения, что они движутся к обрыву.

Потому что он был в полной заднице.

Тензо чувствовал это всем своим существом, всем своим телом, напрягшимся от резкого движения, даже когда он находился в самом сердце теплой и мирной Конохи. Так же, как осколки прошлых воспоминаний прорывались в его настоящее, нарушая течение времени и посылая панические парализующие разряды вниз по позвоночнику. Он принял эту часть себя, позволил этому чувству существовать в себе, и жил.

Он видел Какаши, извивающимся на лесной подстилке, старающимся не кричать от боли в вывихнутом колене, видел, как двигаются его узкие обнаженные плечи, когда тот поправлял бинты в раздевалке АНБУ, научился читать мельчайшие эмоции веселья и недовольства сквозь фарфоровую маску. И все же ничто из этого не складывалось в то, что происходило между ними, отделенное от всего этого пеленой тьмы, которую Какаши изо всех сил пытался преодолеть, и Тензо подумал, что Хатаке это даже удалось.

Раньше, в какой-то момент, он определенно был влюблен, глядя на Какаши яркими глазами ребенка, который только что обнаружил, что в мире есть нечто большее, чем тренировочные площадки Корня и миска простого риса. Но это обожание переросло в уважение, твёрдое, как почва под ногами, и привычное, как кунай в руке.

Он читал Какаши, знал его наизусть, как всех преступников S-ранга в блокноте убийств АНБУ. Понимание чужого тела отпечаталось под коркой головного мозга настолько, что он и не подозревал, — в обрывках воспоминаний или нервных одёргиваниях. Это стирало границы личного между ними, пока им успешно удавалось как-то не умереть рядом друг с другом день за днем. Но ещё это стирало то, кем они были.

И Тензо не понимал этого, пока сам не захотел всё прочувствовать. Он размышлял об этом во время инструктажа на миссии, а порой случайно заливал цветы, задумавшись о прошедшей ночи. Он хотел этого и был в ужасе от того, насколько сильно хотел, но какая-то другая часть его подсознания — он даже не знал, как её назвать, — с триумфом вырывалась на поверхность, когда он не мог сдержаться. Какаши просачивался в его дни отголоском эха в мыслях, сладким воспоминанием о теле. И это заставляло его бежать от самого себя.

И все же сила, с которой его тянуло к нему, была сильнее чего угодно, что могло бы держать их на расстоянии. И Тензо, возвращаясь снова и снова и взбегая по знакомой лестнице, мог только оставить всё как есть. И его снова окатило волной.

Потому что Какаши знал.

Им пришлось узнавать и учить заново многое друг о друге. Потому что они не могли вечно быть теми, кем были раньше, если бы хотели этой свободы. Свободы не быть одинокими.

***

— Так вы теперь спите? — они пили вместе, он и Ханае. Это был тот самый случай, когда их двойная миссия прошла настолько гладко, насколько это возможно, что, вернувшись обратно в Коноху и смыв дорожную пыль, они осознали, что, в конце концов, они до сих пор живы и всё ещё молоды, и они заслуживают пива в среду вечером, потому что этот мир не достоин их смерти. — Хьюга. — Она указала на свои молочные глаза двумя пальцами, а затем рассмеялась над растерянным выражением лица Тензо, хлопнув его по плечу. — Да ладно, Тензо-тайчо. Ты все время приходишь по утрам с другого конца деревни. И выглядишь получше. Ещё по бокальчику?

Тензо покачивал уже пустой бутылкой из-под пива и решительно ничего не отвечал. То, что происходило между ними — лет до двадцати он и подумать не мог, что _такие вещи_ вообще существуют, — было еще чем-то очень неокрепшим и слишком личным, чтобы позволить кому-либо об этом рассказывать. Как молодой росток, только что пробившийся из-под земли на свет. Он улыбнулся этой аналогии.

А потом улыбнулся еще шире при мысли о том, как бы выглядело лицо Ханае, если бы он признался, что да, действительно, он регулярно трахает их бывшего капитана АНБУ, Хатаке Какаши. И это просто охренительно.

— Эй! — Ханае больно ткнула его в плечо, и Тензо поднял глаза: сначала на осуждающее лицо бармена, потом на цветущие виноградные лозы, обвивающие стойку, а затем на пустую бутылку. Ханае только прикрыла глаза. — Ох, Тензо.


	4. Chapter 4

Какаши разбудил его ударом локтя в ребра и швырнул в его сторону пару штанов.

— Надо идти, мы уже на час опоздали. Ты выставляешь меня в плохом свете.

Тензо сонно моргнул. Часы на столике показывали одиннадцать тридцать пять. У него болела спина, и он по какой-то причине был у Какаши — а, _точно_.

Он добрался до Конохи на рассвете, как раз когда солнце окрашивало ворота деревни в розовый цвет. И каким-то образом, после обычных проверок, раздевалок и душевых, его полусонное тело привело его сюда. Квартира Какаши была ближе к штаб-квартире АНБУ, и его кровать была мягче, и теплое знакомое тело рядом заставляло его чувствовать себя как дома, и…

— Эй! — Хатаке помахал рукой перед его лицом. — Побыстрее.

— Надо идти… куда? — спросил Тензо, вертя шеей в поисках водолазки, а потом пытаясь натянуть её на голову. Но быстро понял, что она слишком маленькая (спросонья схватил водолазку Какаши) — и начал искать свою.

Он не получил ответа, так как Хатаке исчез в гостиной, выкрикивая что-то вроде _«нет, нет, выплюнь шоколадку, ты же помнишь, что случилось в прошлый раз»_ — должно быть, одной из своих призывных собак. Тензо невольно улыбнулся.

Он отчаянно пытался привести в порядок волосы, сидя на кровати, когда снова появился Какаши.

— Забей, Тензо, — он вздохнул, схватил его за рукав и торопливо потащил наружу, вниз по лестнице, на улицу. — Я обещал, что я, эм-м, познакомлю тебя кое с кем.

Тензо дёрнул свою руку обратно.

— Подожди, с кем ты…

— УВАЖАЕМЫЙ ВЕЧНЫЙ СОПЕРНИК! — гулкий голос донесся с другой стороны улицы; сверкнула зеленая вспышка — и Какаши был заключен в объятия, которые едва не сбили его с ног. — Так приятно встретить тебя сейчас, когда я уже собрался тебя искать! Какое прекрасное утро — не грех провести его в компании старых друзей!

Тензо знал Майто Гая точно так же, как и все в Конохе: отвратительный зеленый спандекс и энтузиазм ученика Академии на первом занятии по метанию кунаев. А ещё он знал, что Какаши и Гай, с их безумными вызовами и гонками по деревне, вели себя сейчас так же, как в ранние годы совместного обучения, и Тензо был этому очень рад.

Мольба Гая присоединиться к АНБУ неизбежно распространялась по подразделениям, как лесной пожар, несмотря на все грифы «сверхсекретно». И весь штаб ахнул от ужаса. Зеленый Зверь определенно был достаточно квалифицирован, чтобы оказаться в их рядах, но его сущность настолько сильно противоречила самой природе тайных операций, что Третий, должно быть, воспринял это как угрозу и ускорил увольнение Хатаке.

— Ах! — переполнявшая Гая радость теперь была направлена на него. — Ты, должно быть, юный спутник Какаши!

— Тензо, — Какаши произнес имя несколько робко.

И прежде чем он успел поздороваться или дать Хатаке пинка, он оказался заключен в самые крепкие объятия.

— Восхитительно! А я МАЙТО ГАЙ! — он снова просиял, обнял Какаши и Тензо за плечи и потащил их вниз по улице. — Надо торопиться, друзья. Остальные уже ждут!

***

— Тебе _стоило_ меня предупредить, — сердито прошипел Тензо на ухо Какаши, когда они остановились перед магазинчиком с данго, и Гай направился вперед, чтобы с невероятным энтузиазмом представить его остальным.

— Я не знал, когда ты вернешься, — Хатаке пожал плечами, а затем повернулся, чтобы одарить его одной из своих улыбок под маской. — А кроме того, ты всегда такой обаятельный.

— О, Хатаке. У нас только второй чайник чая. На этот раз ты почти не опоздал, — протянул темноволосый джонин с сенбоном в зубах, а потом повернулся к Тензо. — Ширануи Генма. Мои соболезнования по поводу твоего выбора объекта воздыхания.

— Ха, Кот, во что же ты ввязался, — темноволосая женщина в коротком платье подмигнула Тензо. Куренай он знал. Корень следил за ней как за специалистом по гендзюцу, и она выполняла парочку тайных операций, когда им не хватало следопытов. Но АНБУ были АНБУ. Это было своеобразной вежливостью — не называть имен, когда маски были сняты.

— Да, Какаши, неплохой улов тебе достался от прошлой работы, — вмешалась другая женщина, одарив Тензо улыбкой, которая каким-то образом умудрилась быть одновременно зловещей и ободряющей. — Меня зовут Анко, дорогуша. И не обращай внимания на Ширануи. С похмелья он всегда ворчит.

— Я больше там не работаю, — Какаши пробрался к концу стола, чувствуя себя вполне комфортно и явно наслаждаясь хаосом. — Бывают вообще дни, когда ты не с похмелья, а, Генма?

— Вторник и четверг. У меня утренняя смена.

— Сарутоби Асума, — крепкий мужчина с темной бородой протянул Тензо руку. Сын самого господина Третьего. — Это единственная вещь, которая сохранилась ещё со времён академии, — стараемся делать так каждую субботу. Уж прости, что втягиваем тебя в это, но данго — это одно из немногих мест, где Какаши действительно показывается. А ещё мы должны были увидеть это воочию.

— Что увидеть? — Тензо моргнул, принимая рукопожатие и опускаясь на свободное место.

— Что он действительно с кем-то встречается, — подсказала Анко. — Ну, типа, _с человеком_.

Встречается. Что-то в голове словно взорвалось, и всё, что Тензо смог из себя выдавить, — это вежливую улыбку.

— Очень приятно со всеми познакомиться.

Широкая ладонь Гая успокаивающе опустилась ему на плечо.

— Нам тоже, Тензо-кун!

Куренай фыркнула от смеха в свой чай.

— Ты не поверишь, каких усилий нам стоило вытянуть из Хатаке, что ты действительно существуешь.

***

Ему давно не приходилось есть данго. Или просто сидеть и болтать с людьми, которые не были частью его работы, если уж на то пошло. Иметь друзей за пределами АНБУ было нелегко, особенно когда в прошлом у него был только обычный кодовый номер в Корне, список позывных и набор удушающих кошмаров, от которых он просыпался.

Но сейчас было приятно: сидеть и слушать, и видеть, как эта жизнь отличается от течения его собственной и принимает определенную форму.

— Это довольно увлекательно, — Асума с улыбкой смотрел на Куренай. — Пока нам всем не придётся притормозить. Подготовка к преподаванию всё же.

— Да, — кивнула она, и в её взгляде отразилась привязанность. — В следующем году я возьму свою первую команду генинов.

— Ну, это ты. А я опять буду охранять Хокаге, — протянул Генма. И Тензо должен был отдать ему должное, техника Летящего Бога Грома была чрезвычайно сложной.

— Ага, особенно учитывая все эти неприятности, в которые старик попадает в последнее время, — добавила Анко, пытаясь уколоть его палочкой от данго.

Все дружно рассмеялись, и Тензо улыбнулся вместе с ними, когда Асума пустился рассказывать одну из историй своего отца о том, какими честными и добродетельными были шиноби его поколения при Тобирама-сама.

Гай явно принял его слова всерьез и разразился фонтаном сентиментальных слез, когда Асума пришел к такому выводу. Тензо успокаивающе похлопал его по плечу.

Друзья Хатаке были очень приятной компанией. Не совсем то, к чему он привык, да и они тоже ещё не привыкли к нему. Они не приставали к нему с расспросами, но дали ясно понять, что могут подружиться. Иногда Тензо ловил взгляд Какаши, устремленный на него во время разговора, и его желание накричать на Хатаке постепенно угасало, уступая место теплому чувству благодарности.

В конце концов Анко заключила его в объятия.

— Надеюсь, мы ещё увидимся!

Гай показал ему большой палец и подмигнул.

***

Когда все разошлись, Тензо направился в уборную.

И, вытирая руки, он посмотрел на себя в зеркало. Усталые тёмные глаза, царапина на щеке, которая все еще заживала, поношенная водолазка стандартного образца. Но, надо признать, этот день оказался очень даже неплохим, и часть этой бодрости отразилась на его лице.

Ради этого стоило проснуться.

А потом он уловил какое-то движение в дверях и тяжелую руку на своем плече. И когда он обернулся, губы Какаши мягко прижались к его губам.

Чисто технически они были в общественном месте.

Но возмущенное бормотание Тензо было использовано против него самого, и поцелуй беспрепятственно углубили, а пара рук опустилась вниз, чтобы мягко прижать его бедра ближе.

И Тензо ответил: он скучал по Какаши, скучал по его поцелуям, поэтому не возражал сделать это, прижавшись спиной к кафельной стене.

Поцелуй был сладким, с острым привкусом глазури от данго, все еще остававшимся во рту Какаши, и Тензо потянулся, чтобы распробовать его, ведя языком по нёбу и острым зубам. Он терялся в нем, в ощущении чужого языка на своём собственном, в том, как тело Какаши так аккуратно прижималось к нему.

Их рты становились всё более влажными, дыхание неровным, а прикосновения — все более требовательными. И Тензо уже собирался сказать, что им _действительно_ пора возвращаться домой, когда его втолкнули в одну из кабинок.

Он сердито посмотрел на Хатаке. Это была до ужаса плохая идея. Как и та заварушка в баре в четыре утра, в которую они чуть было не втянули и абсолютно трезвых людей, но теперь это происходило здесь, чудесным днём, в семейном кафе.

Именно поэтому в некоторых заведениях было запрещено появляться шиноби.

— Ох, давай, — Какаши одарил его волчьей ухмылкой и опустился на колени, пробегая руками по бедрам Тензо и скользя под ткань водолазки. — Сделай это ради меня.

Это зрелище в сочетании с просьбой Хатаке чуть не лишили его сознания.

Тензо ободряюще и нетерпеливо провел рукой по волосам Какаши, оттягивая седые пряди, пока Хатаке готовился взять в рот. А ему потом пришлось ухватиться за одну из стен кабинки, чтобы удержаться на ногах.

Он не сводил глаз с белых огоньков на потолке и пытался сосредоточиться на случайном мерцании лампочки, а не на том, что они будут делать, если кто-то вдруг решит зайти в уборную, или на влажных звуках, доносящихся изо рта Какаши, или на собственных тихих вздохах.

Мысли становились все более и более спонтанными — они словно раскачивались на волнах растущего удовольствия и уносились куда-то вдаль, пока Тензо не потерялся где-то между стеной кабинки и изгибом языка Какаши.

И это просто заставило в его голове буквально что-то взорваться.

— Иди сюда, — в конце концов он смог совладать с собой, притянув Какаши к себе в поцелуе, который теперь отдавал привкусом соли, а губы Хатаке подозрительно растянулись в ухмылке.

Тензо провел ладонью по эрекции Какаши сквозь грубую ткань штанов и услышал нетерпеливое шипение.

— Тензо.

— Сейчас, — пообещал он, снова втягивая в поцелуй и, наконец, освобождая член Какаши от мешающейся ткани. И Хатаке позволил ему сделать то, что он хотел, поддавшись быстрому, уверенному ритму, и спрятав свои стоны в изгибе шеи Тензо.

А потом Тензо прижал едва стоящего на ногах Какаши к себе и почувствовал, как мягкие электрические разряды покалывают его кожу в том месте, где по бицепсу скользнули пальцы Хатаке. Все это произошло почти до неловкости быстро, но на самом деле это было даже им на руку.

— Доволен? — спросил Тензо, вытаскивая руку из образовавшегося между ними липкого беспорядка, хотя двигаться ему было очень лень.

— Ага, — кивнул Какаши, отлипая от него и встречая его взгляд ленивой улыбкой на лице без маски. Тензо пришлось снова его поцеловать.

— А теперь надо отсюда убираться.

***

Пытаясь _незаметно_ выбраться наружу, они едва не столкнулись лбами с Генмой, который стоял, прислонившись к стене напротив двери в уборную, скрестив руки на груди и выглядя зловеще веселым.

— Хатаке, ты мне за это должен, — он повернул сенбон в сторону Какаши и встретил взгляд, наполненный изумительной невинностью.

Тензо же, напротив, чувствовал, что краснеет почти до невозможности.

— Н-да… Спасибо.

— О, не стоит. — Когда они вышли на пыльную улицу, Генма на прощание махнул рукой. — Кстати, мне удалось раздобыть номер телефона хозяйки, пока я был на стрёме.

Тензо предпочитал не думать о том, как связаны два этих действия, но он мог поклясться, что Какаши хихикнул.

— В любом случае. Аккуратнее там, — Генма ухмыльнулся ему в ответ, прежде чем запрыгнуть на ближайшую крышу.

Должно быть, время приближалось к трём.

Двенадцать часов назад Тензо полз по лесной грязи, держа в руках свитки с разведданными и пытаясь запутать следы вражеского сенсора. И это почему-то оставило его менее взволнованным, чем тот факт, что он встретил друзей Какаши, после чего Хатаке так бессовестно затащил его в кабинку туалета.

И за всё это время он проспал только четыре часа.

— Знаешь что. Я возвращаюсь в кровать. — Он вздохнул. — В твою кровать, — добавил он, прежде чем Какаши успел что-либо сказать. В конце концов, у Хатаке она была гораздо мягче.


	5. Chapter 5

Но, по правде говоря, они все чаще и чаще появлялись в квартире Тензо.

Кофе у Какаши был заведомо отвратительным. И если где и были границы терпения Тензо, так это максимум неделя, каждое утро которой начиналось с растворимой бурды, которую Хатаке гордо именовал «кофе».

— Клянусь, здесь с каждым разом всё больше растений, — сказал Какаши, осторожно обходя торчащий лист инжира, который Тензо недавно перенес в прихожую. В последние несколько недель растение чувствовало себя уверенно и начало разрастаться, поднимаясь всё выше к солнечному свету, что доставляло определенные неудобства золотистому горшку и семейству бамбуковых пальм в углу.

— Они просто… появляются. Не могу же я их прогнать, — Тензо пожал плечами, наклоняясь, чтобы посмотреть, как поживает растение на новом месте, проверяя влажность почвы и нежно поглаживая его большие пушистые листья как бы в знак поддержки.

Ему нравилось заставлять Какаши гадать, серьезно он говорит или нет.

Джонинский городок был тихим и спокойным районом с большим количеством гражданских, где недалеко от домиков протекала речка. Да и до штаб-квартиры АНБУ отсюда было рукой подать.

И, на самом деле, напор воды здесь тоже был сильнее.

Тензо был почти уверен, что Хатаке покорил именно душ, судя по тому, сколько времени он там проводил и сколько лил на себя горячей воды.

И вот однажды Какаши сел, скрестив ноги, на пол его кухни, вытащил все кастрюли и сковородки, переставил их в соответствии с формой и назначением, разложил все специи и разморозил холодильник.

Тензо с легким ужасом наблюдал за всем этим с другого конца комнаты.

— Тут _ржавчина_ , — Хатаке повернулся к нему с такой угрозой в глазах, которой Тензо никогда не видел, держа на коленях горшок сукияки. Едва ли не самый красивый горшок с искусной деревянной ручкой и толстыми крепкими стенками, чтобы бульон мог надолго оставаться горячим в холодные зимние вечера.

— Я вообще не знал, что он у меня есть, — Тензо поднял руки в свою защиту. Он действительно забыл об этом. Медсестра, к которой он, как ему казалось, неровно дышал, когда-то подарила его ему на новоселье, и он просто оставил его там. Как и многие другие вещи в своей жизни, с которыми он не знал, как справиться.

Какаши бросил на него еще один взгляд молчаливого осуждения. А потом вздохнул, проводя пальцами по поврежденной поверхности. И встал.

— Идём. Я думаю, его ещё можно спасти.

***

Когда дело дошло до команды Ро, труднее всего было дать понять, что он не Какаши. Не Гончая, а Кот. И что он не будет таким же капитаном. И что всё, от начала до конца, неизбежно будет по-другому.

И он должен был сам во всем разобраться.

Во многих случаях Тензо не хватало дальновидности Какаши, его способности думать на ходу и маниакального стремления выполнять свою работу. Но он лучше понимал и контролировал поле, взвешивая риски и стараясь их минимизировать. Он основывался на своих планах и людях, с которыми работал, и цеплялся своими корнями за каждую открывающуюся возможность.

— Вы бы аккуратнее, капитан, — Ханае невозмутимо поглядывала из-под маски, всегда на шаг позади него. — Представьте, что аналитика доберётся и до Вас.

И Тензо кинет на неё убийственный взгляд.

И Ханае так же посмотрит на него в ответ, и она победит, потому что она Хьюга.

А потом он бросится вниз с ветвей дерева, высвобождая Мокутон, волнами растущий у него под ногами. И она последует за ним, не нуждаясь ни в каком знаке.

С ним команда была не копьем, а щитом.

Они использовали другое построение, другой способ общения на поле боя и другую систему оплаты напитков. Эта перемена поселилась в них прежде, чем они поняли, как ее назвать.

Но команда разобралась в этом, перестроилась и приняла новое положение вещей. Как они всегда это делали.

Вплоть до личной жизни.

— Передавай Хатаке привет, — сказал ему однажды вечером Йоджи, когда они расстались после спарринга. И Тензо кивнул, убирая свой сюрикен. И на этом все закончилось.

Хотя все слишком наслаждались переходом Какаши из категории бывшего капитана в категорию «бойфренд» чересчур рьяно.

Югао, ранее вынужденная нести бремя единственного человека в команде в отношениях, получала особое удовольствие, наблюдая, как он борется с расспросами товарищей.

Но однажды именно она догонала его в коридоре, положив руку на плечо.

— Эй, ты должен привести Какаши на покер. Мы давно не виделись.

— Я… — ответил он с удивлением, а затем неуверенно. — Я спрошу его.

— Тензо. — Она вдруг стала чуть серьезнее. — Я думаю, что ты счастлив. Вы оба. Поздравляю.

Он кивнул.

— Спасибо.

***

И все же были в их жизни некоторые эпизоды, в которых они были до удивления плохи.

— Мне все равно. — Какаши пожал плечами.

— А мне не все равно, — сказал Тензо. — И я буду делать так, как считаю нужным.

Какаши молча посмотрел на то, что предстало его глазам, и скрестил руки на груди.

Матрас все еще торчал из дверного проема, и никто из них толком не знал, что сделать.

— Его нельзя складывать, — повторил Тензо, как ему показалось, в миллионный раз. — Иначе пружины не восстановят форму.

Хатаке оттолкнулся от стены, к которой прислонялся, и вместо ответа подошел к матрасу, молча делая по-своему. Они занимались этим уже полчаса, но проклятая штука не двигалась, как бы они ни старались.

Всё началось, когда Тензо решил, что ему нужен новый матрас. Старый достался вместе с домом, и он действительно не хотел думать, сколько поколений арендаторов спало на нём, потому что пружины прогнулись так, что были буквально видны вмятины.

Раньше он не возражал. Точно удобнее казарм в АНБУ, да и кровать исправно выполняла свои функции вещи, которая была у обычных людей и на которой можно было просто уснуть. И, как это было с большинством вещей в его жизни, кроватью он делиться ни с кем не собирался.

Но сейчас они тащили совершенно новый матрас — физическое воплощение значительных перемен в его жизни — вверх по лестнице, через дверь, осторожно маневрируя между диваном, горшками с растениями и книжными полками, и в итоге застряли из-за неудобного поворота в его спальню.

Возможно, они оба зациклились на этом чуть сильнее, чем следовало. Возможно.

— Это несущая стена, — Тензо злобно уставился на дверной косяк. — Бетон. Я не могу просто расширить его с помощью Мотукона.

Ему показалось, что услышал, как лопнуло терпение Какаши.

Хатаке бросил на него еще один взгляд.

— Отойди.

И прежде чем Тензо успел хоть что-нибудь сказать, в воздухе запахло озоном. Какаши одним ударом отправил матрас в полет через дверь.

Тот ударился о противоположную стену и с глухим звуком упал на пол, занимая почти всё пространство в комнате. Тензо услышал, как жалобно скрипнули пружины.

Хатаке не оглядываясь вошел в комнату и затащил матрас на предварительно подготовленное место. И пошел икать в шкафу постельное белье.

— Знаешь что. — Тензо молча наблюдал за ним. — Черт, да делай что хочешь.

Какаши просто бросил ему подушку, которую он с молчаливым раздражением запихнул в наволочку.

Они вместе застилали простыни, причем Хатаке делал всё с привычной механической точностью, не поднимая головы и словно ни на шаг не отходя от заданного им алгоритма — как и во всём, что он делал.

Тензо закипал всё сильнее. Он медленно терял над собой контроль, не понимая, что происходит. Почему-то ему казалось, что он должен быть выше того, чтобы играть в молчанку с Какаши.

Когда они закончили, он упал на кровать, закрыв лицо руками и попытавшись понять, из-за чего же он так разозлился. Он сделал глубокий вдох, запустив руки в волосы, и увидел, что Какаши не двигается, стоя на прежнем месте и не спуская с него единственного глаза.

— Ну, закончил? — спросил он, приподняв бровь. Голос казался весёлым, но он отчетливо слышал просачивающийся холод, как это было, когда Какаши отдавал команде приказ о смене построения.

Тензо выдержал этот взгляд, который внезапно показался ему тяжелым и диким, отчего у него пересохло в горле, но по всему телу вдруг разлилось тепло, заставляя кровь быстрее бежать по жилам.

— Да.

Какаши улыбнулся и повалился на него сверху.

Они даже не потрудились встать.

***

Некогда ровно разглаженные простыни оказались безжалостно скомканными, путаясь в их ногах.

Тензо подумал, что ему, наверное, надо встать и принять душ, поскольку у него ещё были незаконченные дела, которые было бы неплохо сделать до вечера. Но ведь он был свободен в ближайшие несколько дней, да и рука, перекинутая через его грудь, совершенно не вдохновляла на то, чтобы принять вертикальное положение.

Он рассеянно поглаживал спину Какаши, проводя пальцами по знакомому шраму, и думал о том, должен ли он извиниться (или в какой-то альтернативной реальности это должен сделать Какаши) или же план Хатаке пустить всё на самотёк был действительно эффективен.

В любом случае, все вышеперечисленное, казалось, не волновало Какаши, когда он поцеловал Тензо в плечо.

— На следующей неделе меня отправляют в Страну Травы на миссию А-ранга. До этого времени будешь тут?

— Ага, — кивнул Тензо, удивляясь тому, каким хриплым все еще был его голос. — Команда на какое-то время выбыла из списка.

А это означало, у них было в запасе целых шесть дней. Считай, настоящий подарок: гора собственных отчетов и носящийся по Конохе Какаши.

— Кстати, намечается покер, — вспомнил он. — В эту субботу у Ко. Придёшь?

— Естественно, — сказал Какаши. Его голос не изменился, но было ясно слышно, что что-то не так.

— Югао пригласила. Но ты можешь не идти, если…

— …если я больше не в АНБУ? — Какаши закончил фразу, поворачиваясь на руках.

Это было не то, что имел в виду Тензо, но, в конце концов, не было лучшего способа выразить это.

— Прости, — выдохнул он и притянул к себе Какаши в поцелуе. Он не был уверен, что его мозг сможет выдержать более серьезный разговор на эту тему.

— Забудь, — ответил Хатаке, тепло дыша ему в рот, и скользнул вверх, чтобы снова оседлать его бедра.

В тускнеющем свете ярко выделялись красные чернила татуировки на плече, и Тензо задался вопросом, существует ли вообще такая вещь, как бывший АНБУ.

Он искренне надеялся, что да.

***

По Какаши скучали. Это было очевидно с самого порога.

Команда встретила его надломленными улыбками, синхронно повернутыми головами и чувством тепла, которое разлилось по комнате, когда он вошел. Сам Хатаке, казалось, был поражен этим зрелищем.

Тензо подумал о том, каково это — вернуться назад — без звания, без места. Но решил, что это не его дело, и оставил Какаши на попечение команды, тихо ступая на кухню, чтобы засунуть принесенную ими упаковку пива в холодильник.

— Привет, Хатаке, — он услышал голос Ко, когда закрывал дверцу холодильника. — Ты уж капитана нам не порть только. С его назначением мы наконец стали приходить вовремя.

— А ещё сейчас наш черёд таскать всем кофе, — пожаловался Йоджи. — Разведка говорит, что так мы теперь отдуваемся за все годы работы с тобой. Кстати, с фундуком тоже есть. Кто, черт возьми, вообще пьет кофе с этим вкусом?!

— Эй, он хорошо сочетается с булочками с корицей, — запротестовал Тензо, переступая порог. — Можем составить специальный список, где люди будут отмечать свои предпочтения, и…

— О, Боги, — Югао вздохнула и уронила голову на стол, где уже лежали карты. — Какаши, я могу рассчитывать только на тебя. Давай напьёмся.

Хатаке откинулся на спинку стула с пивом в руке, скрывая под маской улыбку и тщетно пытаясь сохранить невозмутимое выражение лица. Он скучал по этому так же сильно, как и все остальные, Тензо это точно знал.

Когда карты наконец раздали, игра началась.

Всегда трудно играть против кого-то, кого ты так хорошо знаешь, но это и было самым интересным.

Участие Какаши обычно считалось несправедливым, потому что его маска закрывала половину лица. Но то же самое можно было сказать и о жуках Йоджи, и о Бьякугане Ханае, и об угрозах Югао, и об общепризнанном дружелюбии Тензо. А Ко находился под постоянным подозрением, потому что квартира принадлежала ему, а ещё он был медиком и поэтому чисто технически мог накачать их всех лекарствами.

У Тензо возникло подозрение, что они просто отвратительны в игре в покер, но хороши в игре друг против друга. Особенно когда за стол снова вернулся Хатаке, возникло ощущение, как при прослушивании старой песни по радио. Все они знали слова, слепо различали мелодию и несмотря ни на что наслаждались ею.

Время от времени он пересекался глазами с Какаши, чтобы получить молчаливое _«все нормально»_ и разделить один на двоих взгляд.

Что привело к плачевному результату.

Когда первая партия была закончена, рука Какаши задержалась на его плече, а прикрытые маской губы касались его уха слишком напористо, когда он шептал что-то о картах Югао.

И все смотрели. И Хатаке это прекрасно понимал, поэтому тянул время, занимая всё свободное пространство рядом с Тензо и высказывая свою чертову точку зрения. Они были вместе.

И Тензо почувствовал, как его лицо вспыхнуло.

— Ты не можешь вот так просто вывести капитана из строя, — Ханае постаралась не рассмеяться, но её плечи все же задрожали.

— Мне казалось, мы забились, что соблазнение за столом недопустимо, а? — вмешался Йоджи с такой же ухмылкой.

— Да, но у Какаши получается, — Хьюга подняла бровь, глядя на него, а затем улыбнулась. — Надо за это выпить.

Все засмеялись. И ночь продолжала растворяться в теплом тумане разговоров и мерцании желтых огней.

***

Они возвращались назад с чувством лёгкого сладкого головокружения.

Улица была блаженно пуста и прекрасна своей пустотой, какой она и бывает в спальном райончике в два часа ночи. Луна не была полной, но давала достаточно света, чтобы они могли спокойно идти, не задействуя поток чакры и не сворачивая к более широким аллеям.

Какаши погрузился в привычное задумчивое молчание, которое, как знал Тензо, могло вмиг смениться резким вопросом, и тем не менее это молчание было так же прекрасно, как пустые ночи.

Удивительный человек.

— Знаешь, не думал, что смогу это сделать, — ни с того ни с сего задумчиво произнес Какаши.

— Сделать что? — Тензо даже споткнулся.

— Увидеть всех.

— Ты думал о том, что могло бы случиться? — Тензо улыбнулся.

— Не знаю, — Какаши пожал плечами, и его голос стал каким-то пустым и отстраненным, и Тензо было больно это слышать. — О чем бы я ни думал, всё было во тьме.

Он остановился как вкопанный и посмотрел на Хатаке. И Какаши потребовалось еще несколько шагов, чтобы обернуться и тоже посмотреть на него. Тишина между ними напоминала развивающийся на ветру флаг.

И в их дружбе, и в скрупулёзно выкованных узах, как и во всей Команде Ро был след АНБУ. Во всём этом была какая-то тьма — всё время, что он помнил себя рядом с Какаши — и теперь она тянула его назад. И Тензо осознал это ровно в тот момент, когда в голове Хатаке пронеслись те же мысли.

А потом Тензо почувствовал, как к нему прижимается тело, требуя всего тепла, которым он мог бы поделиться в эту холодную ночь, и крепко обнял его.

— Слишком сильно? — он обнимал Какаши, не находя нужных слов, не зная, нужны ли они вообще.

Оказалось, что знакомые схемы, которые заставляют делать привычные вещи и говорят, кем быть, тоже могут причинить боль. Старые мелодии и знакомые слова — самые незаметные ловушки, и надо быть осторожным, ведь от них сложнее всего отучиться.

— Близко к этому, — Какаши вздохнул, давая себе время и всё ещё не сдвигаясь с места. — Просто… Идём домой.


	6. Chapter 6

Когда ты шиноби, сказать, что тебе снятся кошмары, было бесконечно банально.

Потому что кошмары преследовали их всех.

Считай, ты не видел жизни, если не пытался понять, как справляться с этой болью или продолжать терпеть ее, когда что-то снова и снова начинало преследовать тебя, стоило лишь закрыть глаза.

Тензо снилась зеленая темнота гигантского резервуара в лаборатории Орочимару, в котором он мог кричать, кричать и кричать, а те, кого он знал, просто проходили мимо него по другую сторону толстого стекла. Он видел во сне первого убитого им человека, видел, как кунай ловко прошел через его горло, и кровь теплым потоком потекла по его руке. Ему снилась девушка, которую он видел, проходя через разграбленную деревню во время войны. Она лежала на рисовых полях, уже мертвая, и кровь из ее рассеченного живота смешивалась с водой, покрывавшей нежную зелень.

Ему редко снилось что-то одно, скорее целая история, повторяющаяся, с многочисленными концовками, извивающаяся, как дикая лоза, подпитывающаяся его страданиями, чтобы в итоге превратиться в цикличную неразрешимую картину.

Главное было не позволить той тьме, которую она всколыхнула, говорить тебе, кто ты есть.

Ему повезло, что у него с самого начала получилось вырваться из этой тьмы. Найти собственное имя и понять, что он и тьма существуют раздельно. Что его прошлое не управляет им, её тяжесть не больше массы куная в руке, а хватка едва ли сильнее затянутых доспехов АНБУ на плечах. Тьма его воспитала, но не смела указывать, кем ему быть.

И, Господи, как же он жалел, что у него не находилось слов, чтобы сказать это Какаши. И хотя он понимал, что даже если бы ему удалось объяснить что-то настолько внутреннее, что-то, что он чувствовал и на кончиках пальцев, и где-то глубоко внутри, то сама попытка была неправильной.

Потому что Какаши стал собой, постоянно сталкиваясь с утратами.

И они разрушали его раз за разом — чем больше он боролся с ними, тем меньше и меньше выбора они ему оставляли. До тех пор, пока ему не оставалось ничего, кроме как пустить в свою душу тьму, позволить ей захватить его, чтобы он мог продолжать идти. Поэтому он приносил белые лилии на кладбище и стоял там часами, застыв над именами своих умерших товарищей.

Им всем снились кошмары, но кошмары Какаши высасывали из него жизнь.

Тензо давно понял эту схему. Это было странное поведение в течение дня, вспышки ярости, безрассудство, а затем тишина, как будто ничто из того, что видел и чувствовал Какаши, не касалось его. И это плоское и безразличное « _я в порядке_ ».

На самом деле, Хатаке действительно чертовски хорошо притворялся, что он в порядке. Тензо догадался, что это связано с тем, что он боится очередных утрат, что Какаши сойдет с рук только репутация эксцентричного и профессионального шиноби.

Они годами бок о бок сражались на полях битвы, где понятие «не в порядке» имело огромное значение, когда Тензо мог вытащить Хатаке подальше от остальных и заставить довериться ему. И он всегда был рядом, был свидетелем, когда его семпай задыхался от страха перед собственными снами, и Тензо будил его, а потом отворачивался, чтобы позволить Какаши сохранить перед ним лицо, и товарищем, когда Какаши хватал его за предплечье, глотая сухие рыдания, рвавшиеся из горла.

Теперь, когда они были любовниками и спали рядом друг с другом не потому, что на это их толкала какая-то необходимость, а потому, что они сами этого хотели, Тензо чувствовал, что имеет право вторгаться в тьму Какаши.

С обычными кошмарами, которые проходили, как незнакомцы на улицах, он ещё мог что-то сделать.

Тензо спал чутко, и если он просыпался от резкого дыхания Какаши и повторения одних и тех же имен, то тихонько будил его. А Какаши ошеломленно кивал в знак благодарности и либо поворачивался на другой бок, либо прижимался еще плотнее, ища утешения в тяжести его тела и требуя успокоения, как раненный зверёк.

Самые жестокие — когда он просыпался от ударов Какаши и быстрого вращения Шарингана под закрытым веком — приходилось пережидать. Он знал, что это были лишь фантомные воспоминания — то, что однажды в прошлом уже пережило его тело.

При хорошем раскладе это пройдет, и Хатаке проснется и не вспомнит, что случилось. А в худшем случае Какаши не сможет контролировать себя, пока не окажется над раковиной, отскабливая правую руку, пока в сток не начнут стекать струйки крови.

И Тензо придется тащить его прочь и трясти, чтобы разбудить, пока смущенный взгляд не сфокусируется на нем. Обычно после таких пробуждений Какаши сидел неподвижно, как статуя, потом доставал антисептик и бинты и обрабатывал ссадины на руке.

В такие ночи Тензо становилось страшно, потому что больше он ничего не мог сделать. Это чувство так глубоко пустило свои корни, скручивая и перестраивая всё внутри, и заставляя его разум и чувства двигаться в новом направлении.

Он не мог прогнать эту тьму, потому что она ему не принадлежала, но боль от того, что Какаши теряется в ней, постоянно возрастала. Он изо всех сил старался не показывать этого своими непринужденным тоном и уверенными движениями рук.

Они никогда об этом не говорили. Тензо понимал. Точно так же, как Какаши понимал его страх перед замкнутыми пространствами, большими толпами и резко зажженными огнями, и иногда шел на шаг впереди него, когда они были вместе в деревне.

Хатаке не говорил о своей семье, да и необходимости в этом не было. За него это могут сделать другие. Тензо же было не о ком говорить, поскольку всё, что он когда-либо имел, это его кодовый номер из Корня и список позывных.

Но потом Тензо приснился сон. О себе самом, кричащем, вопящем в зеленой темноте стеклянного резервуара, а затем — о Какаши в старой униформе АНБУ, который не мог слышать его за толстым стеклом и продолжал скоблить свою руку. И Тензо смотрел, как кровь смешивается с водой.

А потом Какаши разбудил его, посмотрел на него со всей серьезностью во взгляде и отказался отпускать, пока они оба не заснули, со спутанными мыслями и скрученными между ног одеялами.

Они были вместе. И вот кем они были на самом деле.

***

На дворе была ночь.

Тензо не был уверен, что именно его встревожило, но он проснулся оттого, что Какаши сидел в их постели, а его дыхание было прерывистым и тяжелым. И когда Тензо потянулся к нему, что теперь делал чисто инстинктивно, чтобы утешительно провести пальцами по его бедру, Хатаке дернулся от этого прикосновения, словно от кипятка.

— Твою мать... — выдавил он, задыхаясь от того, что разрывало его грудную клетку, и пытаясь сдержать тихие, жалкие звуки, рвущиеся наружу. — Не хотел тебя разбудить.

— Все в порядке. — Сон Тензо мгновенно улетучился, когда он приподнялся на локте, видя напряженную линию плеч и резко отвернувшееся лицо и стараясь понять, что случилось.

Он уже собирался заговорить снова, как вдруг на него уставились два глаза: левый — горящий красным безумием Шаринган, а правый — слишком темный и слишком широкий. И когда Тензо медленно сел, он постарался собрать в кулак всю свою волю.

— Эй, — негромко позвал он, не поднимая взгляда. — Послушай. Закрой глаза.

— Пиздец. — Какаши снова выругался и прижал ладонь к левой глазнице, падая обратно на простыни. Его грудь тяжело вздымалась и опускалась, пока он пытался побороть фантомный груз, лежащий на плечах. — Я уйду. Тебе не нужно это видеть.

— Два грёбаных часа ночи! — успокаивающий тон потонул в негодовании. Был ли Какаши мастером Шарингана или нет, иногда Тензо просто забывал, каким глупым может быть этот человек. — Скажи, что тебе нужно. А потом мы ляжем спать и, если ты захочешь, поговорим об этом завтра.

Он затаил дыхание. Если Какаши решит уйти, он не сможет его удержать или сделать ещё хоть что-нибудь, чтобы помочь.

И Хатаке будет стоять у обелиска до тех пор, пока его кожа не перестанет различать температуру, а потом рано утром он притащится домой, выудит из ящика какие-нибудь старые болеутоляющие, выпьет их и вырубится, как обычно опоздав на три часа на миссию или встречу. Тензо прожил достаточно долго, чтобы знать, как всё произойдёт.

Он смотрел, как Какаши садится. Но вместо того, чтобы встать с постели, Хатаке снова посмотрел на него. И теперь Тензо смог уловить выражение его лица.

И сильнее всего в его глазах читался страх.

Какаши был похож на привидение: с затравленным взглядом и жуткими картинами перед глазами, которые мог увидеть только он, и его воспоминания казались настолько реальными, что он терял границы восприятия и чувствовал, как сердце сбивается с ритма.

Тензо по себе знал, что эта паника была абсолютно разрушительной: когда чувство постоянной опасности проникает под кожу и не собирается рассеиваться.

— Тебе не нужно ничего говорить, — заверил он со всей уверенностью, на которую был способен, хотя и чувствовал, как его собственное беспокойство нарастает комом в горле. _Так безопаснее_.

Повисло молчание.

И тогда Какаши сделал одну из самых трудных вещей, которые доводилось наблюдать Тензо. Какаши медленно переступал через себя, через схемы и шаблоны, к которым привыкло его тело, через собственный разум и красное клеймо АНБУ, которое было символом его разрушения и страха.

Тензо видел, как происходит этот сдвиг: с неуверенностью и беспокойной позой, болезненно повёрнутой шеей. Но тут пальцы Какаши впились в его руку, и Хатаке закрыл оба глаза, когда с его губ сорвался резкий вздох усталости и облегчения.

Они сидели в темноте неподвижно, и Тензо смотрел, как Какаши собирает себя кусочек за кусочком, чувствовал, как пальцы сжимают его руку, тепло вырисовывая круги на ладони. И он почувствовал такую растущую гордость и восхищение, позволяя этому чувству раствориться в себе, обнять Какаши, но помня о личном пространстве.

Он все еще ощущал бешеный стук его сердца и отчаянно желал, чтобы они заговорили, а не просто сидели в молчании. Но он не мог пообещать, что все будет в порядке. Или отпустить Какаши все грехи, или простить его за всё то, что сводило его с ума от боли и чувства вины, поэтому всё, что он мог для него сделать, это быть рядом и надеяться, что этого будет достаточно, чтобы удержать его на краю пропасти.

— Как же это дерьмово, — заговорил Хатаке, уткнувшись ему в плечо, и Тензо смог только буркнуть что-то в знак согласия, с облегчением услышав уже не такой надломленный голос. Пальцы Какаши крепко сжали его руку.

Кончилось всё тем, что Хатаке потерял сознание от полного изнеможения; он то и дело проваливался в беспокойный сон, время от времени открывая один глаз, чтобы посмотреть на Тензо, прижимаясь всё ближе.

И тогда Тензо почувствовал, как у него самого закружилась голова.

Он чувствовал знакомое тепло рядом с собой, и рука на его груди обещала, что даже если сейчас все не так хорошо, то когда-нибудь, в будущем, все может стать лучше.

И когда он позволил своим глазам закрыться, то почувствовал, как рука Какаши скользнула по его волосам, безмолвно выражая благодарность.

***

Тензо проснулся от звука льющейся из кухни воды, и, черт возьми, это была его первая мысль, прежде чем он открыл глаза и сел на кровати. _Какаши не было рядом_.

Он выскочил в коридор и резко свернул на кухню, ударившись плечом о дверной косяк.

И выдохнул.

Какаши, одетый в футболку Тензо, которая висела у него на плечах, как раз ставил чайник.

Тензо сморгнул последние остатки сна, когда его взгляд встретился с единственным глазом, уставшим и виноватым. Какаши понял, о чем подумал Тензо — продолжение вчерашней ночи. _Что вода в раковине окрашена в кроваво-красный._

— Доброе утро, — сказал он, потирая ушибленное плечо и пытаясь скрыть, что нёсся из спальни. И всё же сероватый свет раннего утра изобличал его притворство.

— И тебе доброго утра, Тензо, — послышался чей-то голос, грубый и низкий. Паккун сидел на одном из стульев за кухонным столом, такой же серьезный и задумчивый, как всегда.

— Рад тебя видеть.

Тензо протянул руку к псу, и тот разрешил слегка почесать себя за ухом, проворчав что-то на ласку.

— Это для твоих кофейных делишек, — объяснил Какаши, кивнув головой в сторону чайника и взяв со стола свою кружку.

— Спасибо, — улыбнулся Тензо. Он почти чувствовал себя оскорбленным. И это утро было почти нормальным, одним из тех драгоценных и немногих, которое они могли провести вместе, без спешки, обязанностей и туманных разговоров о миссии.

Если бы не признаки усталости на лице Какаши. И более глубокие круги под глазами, и его сутулые плечи.

Тензо подошел ближе и посмотрел Хатаке в единственный открытый глаз.

— Как ты себя чувствуешь?

— Я в порядке, — последовал ответ, когда Какаши отошел от него и прислонился спиной к кухонному столу. На его лице снова отразилось непроницаемое выражение вины, прежде чем он спрятался за кружкой с чаем и уставился единственным глазом куда-то в пустоту.

И Тензо хотелось завыть от любви и отчаяния. Хотелось схватить Какаши за плечи и трясти его, пока тот не расплескает чай по всему столу и своему телу, пока этот глаз не взглянет на то, что у них есть прямо сейчас, а не на то, что забрало его второй глаз много лет назад. _Не торопись, просто разгреби это дерьмо_. Ему хотелось кричать. _Ты никого не предашь своей слабостью._

Вместо этого он кивнул и повернулся к плите.

— Глазунья или омлет?

И Паккун смотрел на них понимающими, мудрыми глазами.к


	7. Chapter 7

Их вещи начали таинственно перемещаться с места на место.

Во-первых, Тензо потратил пол-утра на поиски одного из своих свитков, тщательно продумывая отговорки перед начальством, почему же ему придётся воспользоваться запасным инвентарём, а затем обнаружил его у Какаши два дня спустя. Он не знал, как свиток оказался у него, но решил, что наверняка узнает это, взглянув на запечатанные предметы.

Однако реальные изменения стали заметны в тот момент, когда в квартире начали появляться книги Какаши в мягкой обложке. Сначала несколько из них были забыты на кухонном столе, потом на полу рядом с кроватью, потом на подоконнике. А потом все они стянулись к кофейному столику, образуя аккуратно растущую стопку, пока Тензо не признал свое поражение и не освободил место на книжной полке, прямо рядом со своими архитектурными справочниками.

Очень скоро Тензо понял, что у него есть все, что нужно, — _для двоих_. Из ванной на него смотрели две зубные щетки, а у кровати теперь было две обитаемых стороны. Две пары любимых палочек для еды на кухне, два зонтика рядом с входной дверью стали таким же привычным шаблоном, подобным ежедневному наблюдению вывесок магазинов Конохи или напеванию песни. И мир от этого казался одновременно полнее и светлее.

Вскоре после этого ему пришлось освободить место в своем шкафу для вещей Какаши. Не то чтобы потребовалось так много места. Он просто отодвинул в сторону всю свою униформу синего цвета, а несколько приличных гражданских вещей отправились на верхнюю полку. Какаши вздохнул и сложил все свои вещи, в то время как Тензо наблюдал за ним с молчаливым восхищением.

И именно в тот момент, когда он думал, что начал понимать приступы аккуратности Хатаке, и как они смешиваются с нерегулярным режимом сна, общим отсутствием интереса к пунктуальности и привычкой красть его футболки, Какаши вставлял палку в колёса любой рабочей теории, которая у него была.

Потому что, несмотря на свою преданность аккуратности на кухне, Хатаке не умел печь.

Тесто не поднималось, пропорции неизбежно выходили неправильными, начинка в булочках и кексах горела, а рисовые пирожки разваливались на части. И Тензо пожалел бы его, если бы не было забавно видеть, как Какаши раздражается из-за размера или веса, и пытается сохранить маску сдержанности, глядя на неудавшийся результат своих кулинарных потугов.

— Я всё равно сладкое ненавижу, — отмахивался Какаши от любых попыток Тензо утешить его, когда тот тыкал в очередную порцию печенья, которую можно было описать как «выглядит хуже среднего», и делал пометки на полях поваренной книги.

— Тогда почему продолжаешь попытки?

— Принципы, — отвечал Хатаке и доставал из буфета баночку с розовой посыпкой. Он называл это «украшением».

***

В конце концов Тензо пришлось разгребать груду печенья, которое на вкус напоминало сахарную пустыню и выглядело как бесформенные белые комки с торчащим из них миндалем. Хатаке, примостившись рядом в знак солидарности, пил свой имбирный чай.

Они уютно устроились в углу кухни Какаши.

Деревню окутали ранние сумерки поздней осени, и Тензо был бесконечно рад оказаться вдали от тяжелых свинцовых облаков, рядом с сомнительного вкуса чаем Какаши и его ногами, которые тот закинул на стол.

Ножки стула Тензо были опасно шаткими, но он любил сидеть на нём, потому что знал, как правильно прислониться к стене, чтобы не рухнуть на пол от неловкого движения, просто потому что это был его стул.

И всё было бы прекрасно, если бы печенье не было таким чертовски сухим.

— С ромашкой? — Какаши повторил свое прежнее предложение, когда Тензо чуть не подавился сахарной пудрой.

— Пожалуйста.

Чайник у Какаши был электрический, но такой старый и дряхлый, что Тензо даже не ожидал, что тот заработает, когда впервые увидел его (а это было много лет назад), но теперь он определенно доживал последние дни. И не хотел включаться.

Хатаке несколько раз нажал на кнопку, наблюдая за отсутствием результата, а затем послал в бедняжку электрический разряд, быстро сложив руками печати.

Тензо с лёгким интересом наблюдал, как в квартире вспыхивает и гаснет свет, прежде чем чайник сразу же начал бурлить. В воздухе стоял запах обуглившегося пластика.

— Рано или поздно ты к черту сожжешь проводку.

Он честно пытался говорить укоризненно, но из-за того, что всё его лицо было покрыто сахарной пудрой, ему едва ли удалось это сделать. К тому же у них было какое-никакое перемирие с Какаши, который был постоянной угрозой для электрической сети Конохи. Тензо думал, что неконтролируемое количество растений в его квартире — это плохо, пока им не пришлось иметь дело с взорвавшимися предохранителями, что стало следствием их слишком бурного секса.

— Ну, не уверен, что смогу остаться здесь.

— М?

Когда Какаши протягивал ему кружку, то неопределенно дернул плечом, и Тензо понял всё без слов: _я больше не в АНБУ_.

— Разве джонину-сенсею не платят столько же? — он осторожно подул на поверхность чая.

В целом зарплата в АНБУ, с их тайными миссиями, которые по постановлению Хокаге можно было суммировать, была в два раза больше, чем у обычного шиноби Конохи, о чем Тензо часто забывал. Служба сама по себе была честью.

— Я не преподаю, так что мне не платят.

— А. Ты всегда можешь пожить у меня, а там уже разберешься, — буркнул Тензо в кружку. Какаши непонимающе моргнул. — Переезжай, — предложил Тензо, сам не вполне понимая, что говорит. Пока застывшее выражение лица Какаши не заставило его вернуться к собственным словам и дёрнуться.

— Я не могу. — Хатаке выглядел так, словно его прижали к стене или как будто он полностью ослеп. Он смотрел в пустоту перед собой.

— Почему?

— Я ничего не могу тебе обещать.

Тензо был ошеломлён, что эти слова так сильно ранили его где-то глубоко внутри, а затем удивился резкости собственного голоса.

— Мне не нужны твои обещания.

— Тогда чего ты хочешь?

— Тебя. Здесь. Настолько, насколько ты захочешь остаться, — заговорил Тензо, твердо и серьезно.

И Какаши начал медленно рассыпаться под его пристальным взглядом. Он неуклюже отшатнулся, словно всё вокруг было для него чужим, словно он был пойман в ловушку, и искал выход, которого там не было.

А Тензо был очень близок к тому, чтобы швырнуть кружку ему в лицо.

Он не мог точно определить, что именно чувствует, потому что чувства накрывали его с головой. Как будто внутри у него что-то тёплое и пульсирующее взорвалось тысячей осколков, которые вонзились в его горло, грудь и язык и обездвижили его.

То ли эта парализующая тишина, то ли скрип сломанного стула заставили Какаши посмотреть ему в глаза и признать свою неправоту.

— Прости, — проговорил он с неожиданной искренностью. — Прости.

Тензо все еще раздумывал, не разбить ли ему кружку об пол, но отмёл эту идею, потому что это была одна из его любимых кружек: он получил её несколько лет назад, и она была с логотипом фестиваля садоводства в Конохе. И опять же, каким-то образом она оказалась у Какаши.

Поэтому он только вздохнул.

Хатаке протянул руку, чтобы взять у него кружку и мягко поставить ее на стол, а потом обхватил кисть, потирая при этом костяшки пальцев.

— Послушай, — сказал Тензо, отчаянно вздыхая. — Я и сам не знаю, что со всем этим делать.

_Но если ты захочешь уйти, всё просто разрушится._

— Тензо, — позвал Какаши, переплетая его пальцы со своими. — Мы сделаем это.

— Что сделаем? — Тензо не отрывал глаз от своего остывшего чая.

— То, о чем ты думаешь. — В голосе Какаши прозвучала до боли знакомая усмешка, которая заставила Тензо поднять глаза и встретиться взглядом с единственным темным глазом. И это было похоже по ощущениям на всплеск адреналина, который всегда вспыхивал между ними, как когда они были в команде Ро, и Тензо слышал приказы Какаши, которые нёс к нему через всё поле ветер. — Мы так и сделаем, — пообещал Какаши, а изо рта Тензо вырвался смешок.

Сейчас он чувствовал то же восхищение, что преследовало его, когда они были подростками, и им было что доказывать, и мир казался грубее и меньше, а безрассудство — оправданным.

То, чем они сейчас были, сидя вместе на кухне у Хатаке, было очень далеко от того, с чего они начинали, и это казалось таким удивительным, совершенно другим, но все же необъяснимо похожим.

Он поцеловал руку Какаши.

***

Осознание настигло Тензо уже поздней ночью.

Он не оставил Хатаке выбора, когда сказал, что тому будет лучше переехать, потому что это было то, чего хотел именно Тензо. Он очень хотел этого, но это было неправильно. Черт возьми, он почти толкнул Какаши на то, чтобы тот согласился.

Вместе с этой мыслью в голове Тензо возникло знакомое желание убежать, уйти из квартиры, побыть одному и разобраться с тем, что происходит в его голове. Однако тот факт, что он был в пижамных штанах и сидел, скрестив ноги, на кровати Какаши, крепко удерживал его на месте.

Вместо этого, казалось, они должны были поговорить об этом.

— Какаши, — крикнул он, обращаясь к проточной воде в ванной.

— М-м? — Хатаке выглянул в коридор с торчащей изо рта зубной щеткой; его седые волосы были в еще большем беспорядке, чем обычно.

— Прости меня. Мне не надо было этого говорить.

— М-м, — повторил Какаши и снова исчез за дверью. А потом опять появился, вытирая рот тыльной стороной ладони. — Ты о чём?

Если уж на то пошло, он казался даже довольным — его глаза снова были похожи на счастливые полумесяцы.

— …и мне не следовало настаивать, — продолжал Тензо, как если бы он делал разбор полётов после неудачной миссии. Это был единственный знакомый и привычный для него способ.

Какаши потребовалось несколько секунд, чтобы понять, о чем он говорит, затем выражение его лица стало пустым, а потом озадаченным. Он склонил голову набок, и в его голосе определённо было что-то не так.

— Это «нет»?

— Это «да», но… — Тензо неуверенно дёрнулся, теперь чувствуя себя неловко из-за того, что заговорил обо всем сразу. — Не так! Подожди… — он прервался, видя, что Какаши собирается что-то сказать. — Я должен был найти лучший способ спросить об этом.

— Возможно, — после недолгой паузы согласился Какаши.

И Тензо не знал, что ответить.

Он редко чувствовал себя моложе Хатаке. Четыре года разницы между ними, которые раньше казались непреодолимой пропастью опыта, теперь превратились в едва заметную линию, которую он почти перестал замечать.

Но только не сейчас.

В некотором смысле, Какаши был мудрее и терпеливее и признавал некоторые вещи, которые заставляли всё нутро Тензо вскипать, с большей благосклонностью.

— Я тоже не знаю, что со всем этим делать. — Какаши нарушил молчание, вторя ему из прошлого.

Тензо застонал и снова упал на кровать.

Они были пропитаны жизнью друг друга, насыщенной рутиной и привычками, и создавали что-то, что было привычно для них двоих. И вместе с этим пришла власть, которой они обладали друг над другом. Сила, которую никто из них не мог ни ожидать, ни предвидеть, ни тем более знать, как с ней правильно жить.

Между _любящим_ и _любимым_ постоянно существовал некий дисбаланс, и Тензо не всегда был уверен, чью сторону он принял и кем они были друг для друга.

— Да брось, — поддразнил Хатаке, вторгаясь в поток его мыслей. — Кто кроме тебя будет есть мои «кулинарные шедевры» из духовки?

— Ты всегда можешь скормить их разведке. — Тензо стоило больших усилий не пойти на поводу у Какаши и сохранить серьезный взгляд, направленный в потолок. — Видит Бог, они этого заслуживают.

Какаши фыркнул и далёким от понятия «грациозность» движением забрался на кровать, плюхнувшись на ее край.

Он нежно прижался губами к щеке Тензо.

— Мне по-прежнему нужно поддерживать свою репутацию.


	8. Chapter 8

Какаши пугали слова. Как будто он боялся, что всё исчезнет в тот момент, когда он произнесет название, поэтому старался заменять значения слов жестами или отвлеченными разговорами, невероятно искусно подразумевая вещи, но фактически не называя их.

И это был его собственный язык, тот самый, который Тензо научился ценить. Хатаке говорил и касался его — мягко или нетерпеливо, но почти всегда неосознанно вторгаясь в личное пространство Тензо, когда они были вместе, следуя за ним, как цветы за солнцем. Говорил и что-то делал — что-то переставлял, крутился вокруг, ничего не объясняя и не притворяясь, или бросал Тензо связку ключей с места, или оставлял его в покое со всеми вытекающими.

И этого было достаточно. Вот кем был Какаши.

Но Тензо был совершенно другим. Хатаке был тем, кто научил его ценить слова и их силу, когда впервые назвал его имя в раздевалке АНБУ. И с тех пор Тензо уделял большое внимание тому, _как_ он говорит, перебирая свои книги по архитектуре, истории и поэзии, пытаясь найти точные формы, в которые складывается мир.

А это означало, что теперь он читал «Приди-приди Рай».

Это была скорее ностальгия по среднему чтиву и громкому имени. Он выучил хирагану благодаря этой серии. Какаши таскал эти книги повсюду, даже тогда, когда Тензо впервые присоединился к АНБУ, и порой затишье на миссиях затягивалось, а ему было любопытно. Но потом вмешалась пятнадцатилетняя Югао, объявившая Хатаке-тайчо ужасным авторитетом, и потащила Тензо за ухо в библиотеку.

Он был на третьей книге, удобно развалившись на своем потрепанном диване, когда Какаши вернулся домой, пыльный и недовольный своей миссией С-рагна, но раньше, чем ожидалось.

Тензо махнул рукой в знак приветствия и продолжил листать страницы, вполуха слушая, как Хатаке ноет о глупости таких лёгких миссий, роется в шкафу и распаковывает снаряжение, и поддакивал в тех местах, которые, как он надеялся, были уместны.

Но история набирала обороты, и Тензо неожиданно обнаружил, что она затянула его настолько сильно, что он даже не заметил нависнувшего над ним Какаши, который снял жилет и повязку, но так и не сменил пыльную одежду.

— Это одна из самых удачных, — Хатаке казался совершенно беспечным, растягивая слоги со своей привычной медлительной отстраненностью. — Мне нравится, что из-за своих решений в первой половине книги ей приходится разбираться с последствиями во второй. — Тензо пристально посмотрел на него поверх зеленого переплета. — О, ты ещё не дошёл, — Какаши улыбнулся, неловко пожав плечами, и приземлился на диван рядом с ним. — Не волнуйся, это всего лишь значит, что ты ещё лучше поймёшь сюжет.

Тензо фыркнул и немного подвинулся, чтобы ему было удобнее. И протянул руку, отбрасывая седые пряди с лица Хатаке, мягко провел кончиками пальцев по его голове и погладил ладонью затылок.

И Какаши прильнул к руке, последовал за ней, принимая предложенную ласку без оговорок, с тихим и живым доверием, которое читалось в его улыбающихся закрытых глазах. У Тензо в груди затянуло что-то сладкое и тёплое.

И это было еще одно из их безмолвных _«привет»_ , и _«я рад, что с тобой все в порядке»_ , и _«я вернулся к тебе»_.

Какое-то время они сидели молча, и Тензо воспользовался этим моментом, чтобы взглянуть в лицо лежащего рядом мужчины. Морщинки усталости, умиротворенность и едва выделяющийся контур рта под темной тканью маски.

Он знал, что Хатаке знает, что он смотрит — по губам, которые растягивались все шире, по слишком ровному дыханию, которое не изменилось, когда его большой палец коснулся острого подбородка.

— Переоденься, — Тензо мягко толкнул его локтем, и единственный серый глаз открылся, чтобы посмотреть на него, выбивая весь воздух из его легких просто тем, как это было красиво.

— Слишком лень, — пробормотал Какаши и потянулся к нему, но не за поцелуем, а за одной из книг по архитектуре из груды на полу, и вернулся обратно на диван.

Тензо даже не стал думать, почему у него возник такой интерес к фасадам дворцов Эпохи воюющих государств, но он пообещал себе, что встанет и засунет Хатаке под душ, как только закончит с главой, на которой его прервали.

Его быстро затянули сюжетные повороты, а теплое тело Какаши под боком, пахнущее пылью, сталью, дорогой и огромным лесом за пределами Конохи, умиротворяло.

Он не стал убирать руку, лежащую на своём бедре, пока она не начала подниматься еще выше, тепло вырисовывая недвусмысленные круги через ткань брюк.

— Я правда хочу её закончить, — сказал Тензо, стараясь не отвлекаться.

— Да? — Какаши посмотрел на него через плечо скучающим взглядом. — Что там такого важного?

— Есть кое-что, — он попытался извернуться и понял, что совершил ужасную ошибку, когда в глазах Хатаке вспыхнул огонёк внимания. Тензо попался на крючок.

Какаши каким-то образом всегда умудрялся загнать его в угол, не применяя ни капли силы. Это было просто быстрое движение, а затем руки на его плечах и вес на его коленях — и всё его внимание уже было сосредоточено на Хатаке.

— Например? — единственный глаз смотрел на него в упор, а голос звучал близко, знакомо, мягко и дразняще.

— Кое-что важное. — Тензо попытался уклониться от ответа, но не смог возразить, когда книгу осторожно взяли из его рук и бросили на пол.

Какаши просто смотрел на него со знакомой нежностью, ожидая, когда его решимость сломается, и прослеживая ее трещины пальцами. Его улыбка растягивалась все шире по мере того, как румянец на щеках Тензо становился ярче.

И тогда Тензо пришлось прервать эту игру, опустить маску, чтобы получше рассмотреть лицо Какаши.

Он снимал её медленно, дюйм за дюймом скатывая вниз слои ткани, чтобы полюбоваться свежей линией загара, тонким носом и острыми скулами, и, наконец, коснуться улыбки кончиками пальцев.

Какаши начал целовать его, лениво и с открытым ртом, рука обхватила подбородок Тензо одновременно нежно и требовательно.

И это был их дом, и их диван. И каждый взгляд, и прикосновение губ, и язык, осторожно скользнувший в его рот, были до боли знакомы, и всё это ощущалось только острее, и как бы Тензо ни пытался, ему не удалось надолго удержать губы Хатаке. Но спустя секунду его захватили в новый, ещё более несдержанный поцелуй.

Всё, что было между ними сейчас, создавалось долго и упорно: они учились понимать молчание друг друга, позволяя прежним знаниям и привычкам заполнить пробел, который они оба слишком боялись тревожить. Теперь же они прыгали в это ощущение с головой.

Он поцеловал Какаши, а затем прижался губами к закрытому веку со шрамом.

У Хатаке перехватило дыхание. Он распахнул алый Шаринган, и теперь на Тензо смотрели два совершенно разных глаза.

— Что? — Тензо коротко рассмеялся, любуясь дрожащей черной томоэ внутри малиновой радужки. Он редко видел Шаринган так близко, только когда был в смертельной опасности. Сейчас это было возбуждающе.

— Что ты делаешь? — глаза Какаши метались по его лицу, он выглядел смущенным и пытался понять, что происходит. Он чувствовал себя загнанным в угол прямолинейностью Тензо, его неумением действовать мягко и обдуманно и новизной происходящего.

— Это ты начал, — мягко заметил Тензо, обхватил ладонями лицо Какаши, чтобы посмотреть ему прямо в глаза, и почувствовал, как тот неуверенно двинулся назад. — Это не то, чего ты хотел? — спросил он, и в его глазах вспыхнуло беспокойство, осязаемое и реальное.

— Что? — выдохнул Какаши, осторожно прижимаясь к его губам.

Он снова погружался в это глубокое доверие, которое расплавляло каждую косточку в теле Тензо и заставляло его сомневаться, достаточно ли он сделал, чтобы заслужить такое отношение к себе. Он собирался сказать что-то очень глупое. И Какаши хотел, чтобы он это сделал. Тензо мог сказать это по тому, как Хатаке льнул к каждому прикосновению, по тому, насколько он одобрял каждый взгляд и каждое слово.

— Ну… Это? — спросил он в последний раз, чтобы убедиться, что они на одной волне.

— Это, — Хатаке согласился.

Они должны были поговорить об этом. Он снова поцеловал Какаши, чтобы убедиться. Чтобы придать им обоим решимости.

— Так вот, я читал…

— Да, — Какаши поцеловал его снова, глубже, осторожно, но безумно нетерпеливо: его зубы покусывали нижнюю губу Тензо.

— Не перебивай меня, — засуетился Тензо, опасаясь, что все это может пойти наперекосяк, прежде чем он успеет добраться до самой важной части. И Какаши засмеялся. — Так вот, примерно в тот момент, когда она поняла, что ей нравится Дайсуке, а потом, в парке…

Тензо помолчал в нерешительности, ожидая реакции или ответа на свой вопрос. Но Хатаке просто слушал, а глаз с алым Шаринганом то сужался, то расширялся, улавливая каждую деталь, и это отпечатывалось в его сознании так отчетливо, что он вряд ли сможет когда-нибудь забыть этот момент.

Тензо судорожно сглотнул.

— Она говорит ему, что любит его.

В Какаши ничего не изменилось — кроме мягкости, которая прокралась в его голос, и печали, которую Тензо не мог объяснить.

— Может быть, это и к лучшему, что ты ещё не дошёл до второй части.

— Я не хочу, чтобы это… чтобы это было о книге, — твердо сказал он.

— Я знаю.

— И тебя это устраивает?

И тут Какаши уже не колебался.

— Да. Устраивает.

***

Сейчас, когда когда он произнёс это вслух, всё словно стало на уровень выше. И теперь Тензо осознавал, насколько сильным было поселившееся в нём чувство.

И улыбка, и все оттенки эмоций на лице, которые он мог распознать под маской. И весьма специфические привычки Какаши заваривать чай. И рука, лежащая ночью у него на груди.

Он чувствовал, что может противостоять пятёрке Каге в одиночку.

Теперь у него было разрешение любить, и оно хлынуло из него потоком каких-то незначительных вещей и величайшей преданности. Он и не понимал, как изголодался по этому Какаши, и как охотно, с какой яростью и заботой он принимал и отдавал ее обратно.

И, возможно, они наконец позволили себе быть счастливыми.

Потому что теперь они пересаживали цветущий имбирь.

Он слишком разросся не только для своего угла, но и для своего горшка, поэтому теперь они пересаживали его в горшок побольше.

Тензо показывал Какаши, как вынуть растение, не повредив корней, как аккуратно разместить дренаж, и сколько именно почвы нужно, чтобы имбирь чувствовал себя комфортно. Он не был уверен, что растения любили Хатаке или что он научился их правильно понимать. Но Какаши определенно старался. А Тензо верил в прогресс.

Хатаке был сосредоточен, сидя по-турецки на полу и тщательно укрепляя почву вокруг стебля в новом горшке. Было трудно представить, что есть вещи, в которых Какаши не был хорош, но если он за них брался, то вкладывал в них всю свою самоотверженность и упрямость, чтобы сделать работу правильно.

И Тензо это в нём нравилось.

— Что ты делаешь? — Какаши откинул волосы с лица и осторожно отряхнул руки от земли на расстеленные по полу газеты.

— Смотрю на тебя, — Тензо улыбнулся. Он сидел на полу, прислонившись к изножью дивана, когда почувствовал уверенность, что если оставить Хатаке один на один с растением, то это не приведет ни к гибели инжира, ни самого Какаши.

— У тебя было целых восемь лет, чтобы насмотреться на меня, Тензо, — Какаши бросил на него недвусмысленный взгляд. — А теперь дай мне дренаж.

— Но это… теперь я могу тебя видеть каждый день не на полях сражений, — Тензо поднял пакет и осторожно бросил его.

Какаши склонил голову набок и даже не притронулся к дренажу.

— Хочешь сказать, что если бы мы работали вместе, ты бы не…

Хатаке споткнулся на последних двух словах, которые ему было всё ещё трудно произнести, и что особенно ценил Тензо — он не скрывал этого и позволял чувствовать себя уязвимым. И Тензо вдруг подумалось о том, как далеко все это было от того, кем был для него Какаши в АНБУ.

— Не уверен, что смог бы.

— Тогда я рад, что ушел. — Хатаке раздраженно фыркнул и вернулся к растению.

А Тензо наблюдал, как он осторожно кладет маленькие камешки на темную землю в горшке.

— Я тоже рад.

***

— «Ямато» звучит по-идиотски!

— А мне нравится.

— А еще ты любишь сырые помидоры. Так что не тебе тут распинаться.

— Просто… — пожал плечами Ямато, — старое имя больше не подходит, понимаешь?

— Но, Тензо-о-о, — Какаши поморщился, растягивая последний слог.

Ямато закатил глаза.

Хатаке не хотел отпускать это имя. И Ямато чувствовал, что у него есть на это полное право, так как именно он дал ему его. Возможно, он мог бы позволить Какаши называть себя так наедине, как дань памяти прошлым годам. Но он еще ничего не решил.

Они были в Ичираку.

И все было как обычно. Какаши флиртовал с Аяме, а Ямато расплачивался, и Коноха жила своей жизнью за их спинами, не замечая их и не зная, о чем они говорят спокойным вечером.

Мимо них промчалась толпа ребятишек.

— Окончание Академии через несколько недель, — заметил Ямато, наблюдая за ними через плечо. Какаши уставился в свою полупустую миску с раменом, и Ямато не получил никакого ответа. Поэтому он легонько пнул его под стойкой. — Может, в этом году повезёт, семпай.

— Не называй меня так, — Какаши усиленно пытался избежать этого разговора и перевёл его в другое русло. И Ямато подловил его.

— Не называй меня Тензо, — решительно возразил он и увидел, как Хатаке улыбается под маской.

Прошло уже два года с тех пор, как Какаши покинул Анбу.

С тех пор изменилось многое — так же медленно и мощно, как меняют своё русло реки, оставаясь при этом собой. И иногда Ямато приходилось оглядываться назад, чтобы оценить, насколько сильно всё изменилось, и насколько сильно всё осталось таким, как и прежде.

Какаши стал спокойнее. Беспокойство, которое преследовало его в АНБУ, исчезло, как будто прекратилась его внутренняя безмолвная борьба с самим собой. Конечно, Ямато все еще видел это в нем — порой в угловатых позах и долгих паузах, — но он не был уверен, что не перестанет видеть темноту в Какаши в той же степени, в которой Хатаке перестанет носить это бремя. Это было частью их жизни.

Ямато не был уверен в себе. Но для начала он решил выбрать себе новое имя. Он чувствовал себя спокойнее, сильнее, чем два года назад, переполненным светом и менее одиноким. Он видел будущее, состоящее не только из масок, кодовых имен и безмолвной работы в тени, но и из других людей и того, чем он мог поделиться с ними.

Сейчас он был зажат между Анко и Куренай во время очередного субботнего вечера, лениво раскачиваясь взад и вперёд за разговором и тёплым саке, в то время как Какаши и Гай смеялись над чем-то своим в углу стола. И Хатаке иногда проводил вечер с командой Ро, где он всегда был желанным гостем и рассказчиком дерзких историй.

Это не было чистым листом или началом чего-то нового, что они, вероятно, заслужили — но не приняли бы. Они оба научились видеть — себя и друг друга — и были достаточно сильными, чтобы справляться с этим и ломать привычные схемы и шаблоны того, кем они были раньше. Но где-то на задворках сознания Ямато всё ещё осталось знание того, что он был подчинённым шиноби в маске Гончей. Иногда лучше, чтобы некоторые вещи изменились, но чему-то лучше навсегда остаться прежним. Ичираку все еще был тем местом, куда они ходили.

Это был не конец, а середина. Середина истории, частью которой он не ожидал оказаться.


End file.
